


The Bachelorette: Wizarding Edition

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Bachelorette (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: After catching her husband Ron Weasley in bed with none other than Lavender Brown...again, Hermione has had enough! She pours herself into her work as Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, in order to cope with having to deal with the loss of her marriage. But when her best friend and sister in law, Ginny, finds out that a wizarding version of a popular muggle dating reality show is going to be hosted by Gossip Queen Rita Skeeter herself, Ginny pleads with Hermione to step outside of her comfort zone, and registers on to the show as The Bachelorette. Hermione accepts it with great reluctance, and discovers that the drama is just getting started when she discovers just who else registered to be on the show alongside her...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Our Contestants

Welcome to The Wizarding Bachelorette, friends and neighbors!

Meet the Bachelors:

Severus Snape: Infamous former deatheater, double agent for both the late Albus Dumbledore and You Know Who. Reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He didn't want to be on the program, but bowed to family peer pressure to 'shut them up.'

Theodore Nott: Heir to Nott Media Incorporated who signs all of our Producers paychecks. He says that he is looking for a real chick who is not just some stupid golddigger.

Blaise Zabini: Captain of The Tornados Quidditch team, and wealthy from his athletic achievements. He says that he just wants a chance to tap our bachelorette, and she will no doubt fall for his 'charms.'

Draco Malfoy: Sole heir to the huge Malfoy family fortune. Former deatheater, and accomplice to Albus Dumbledore's death. He says that he is tired of sluts and just wants a real connection with a witch who will hopefully see past his faults, and love him for him.

Lucius Malfoy: Former deatheater, and ever since the murder of his late wife Narcissa, the most eligible older pureblood wizard on the market. He says that he simply wants to find out if he can find real love from the loss of his wife.

These are our bachelors, folks, but they have no idea who the bachelorette is, and will meet her when the show airs next week here on Wizard Directv. Stay tuned, folks for the drama and live to unfold between these wizards, and our bachelorette, former Mrs. Hermione Weasley. Will true love prevail or will it be an epic failure, stay tuned!


	2. The Breakup

Hermione

I pushed my wavy brown hair out of my face as I apparated home from the Ministry of Magic. My back and legs hurt from being at work all day, and all I wanted to do was lay back in my bathtub with a glass of wine, and just decompress. But this was not to be one of those nights, as I was soon to discover.

I unlocked the front door, and stepped into the foyer of my London penthouse. I took off my coat, and hanged it up in the coat closet. I looked on the floor, and saw a pair of lacy red panties on the floor.

They weren't mine. I was strictly a satin bikini and if I was feeling sexy, a thong, girl. Innate curiousity more than any else made me investigate whose underwear this belonged to. I picked it up, and sniffed it. Eww...this girl, witch or muggle, needed to douche out her crotch, and fast, it smelled like a fish died in her pants. The sound of a woman getting fucked good and hard came from the bedroom.

Anger that I didn't know that I had came billowing out of me, making the hall light flicker with my magic flaring up. I unlocked the door with an easy alohomora charm, and saw what I did not want to see: my husband Ronald Weasley thrusting in and out of none other than Lavender Brown from behind while she was on all fours, her ass high in the air.

She was tied to the headboard, and had a ball gag in her mouth as Ron was oblivious to the fact that his wife of two years was in the room witnessing this kinky side of his that he never showed to me whenever we had sex. Despite my revulsion at being cheated on again, it was an interesting side to Ron's personality that he didn't feel comfortable sharing with his wife, apparently.

Ron grunted like a pig as he came into the willing witch in front of him. I cleared my throat, my wand poised to strike in front of me. Ron gave a bark of fright, while Lavender screamed through her ball gag.

"You could knock, Mione'!" Ron shouted. "I mean, geez, you clearly like what you see."

If the situation were not so dire I would have laughed. "Hm. No, I don't think so, _Ronald_. Incarcerous!"

Chains materialized from my wand, holding him prone to the nearest wall. I removed the chit's gag, and untied her with my wand.

"My Won Won!" Lavender shrieked. "You free him this instant you hateful bitch! Can't you see that you're upsetting my precious, loving man?"

"Lav, silence!" Ron ordered in a firm voice I never heard him say. "Remember what we said about outbursts?"

"Yes, sir."  
"Go wait downstairs."  
"Yes, sir."

Lavender left, leaving me alone with my wayward cheating husband. Ron sighed, "What are you going to do now, Mione'? Threaten me with a curse or hex? Or get Harry in on this? I swear that you two have this unspoken thing going on. I'm a bit surprised you two didn't hook up after the war."

"No," I decided then and there. "No, I'm going to divorce you, Ron. This was not the first time I caught you literally with your pants down. My mistake was stupidly giving you chance after chance to redeem yourself. I thought that if I gave you time, maybe turn a blind eye that it wouldn't affect us as a couple. But it has, Ronald. You are a terrible lover to me, a lousy husband and provider, and an even worse friend. We are done as a couple."

I took off my cheap bridal ring set, and threw the two rings in his face. I untied him, and he tried to move to hug me, but I punched him in the face just like I did to Draco Malfoy in third year when he kept teasing Harry about Buckbeak, Hagrid's pet hippogriff, being killed by Ministry of Magic officials. Ron then did the unthinkable: he began to beat me to a bloody pulp.

He then dressed, and smirked, "Expect a fight, you stupid mudblood bitch. I can't believe I even fucked your nasty cunt. You and Harry deserve each other. Go ahead and pursue the divorce, but I'll make sure you don't get a fucking knut for your trouble. I only married you out of pity. I guess I was right to fuck outside of the house. Good evening, Hermione."

With that, he left me, and I couldn't help but cry in a fetal position as my body ached from his fists pummeling me. When I was able to move, I decided that I needed someone to talk to, so I did the only thing that I could do, and called Ginny, my sister in law, and best friend.

"He did WHAT?!" Ginny practically screamed into her smartphone after I finished my story. "Oh, Min. I can be there in a flash, girl. Do you want to come to my house? I know it's kitty corner to the Burrow, but it's hell of a lot nicer than the family homestead."

I laughed. "No, I can't go there. Can you come stay with me? Harry can stay here too if he wants, but I kind of don't want to look at a guy right now."

"Ooo! I know what we can do! Let's have a sleepover and we can stay up and watch trashy rom coms all night while stuffing our faces with ice cream. How does that sound?"

I laughed, already feeling better. "Okay, but let's not make it a big thing, alright? I want to decompress from all of this, not have a party."

"Understood. I'll be over as soon as I have the snacks," Ginny said, and hanged up on her end.

I cleaned up my bedroom thoroughly, and threw out all of Ron's personal belongings in the trash where it belonged. I healed up my face as well as I could with magic and the potions in my medicine cabinet. I looked a lot better, and took a shower, rather than the bath I had planned.

I changed into some comfy light blue pajamas, and braided my hair back from my face. Ginny soon arrived fifteen minutes later with junk food that would feed easily four people. She had on gray cotton pajamas, and had her red hair up in a loose pony tail.

She put the junk food in the kitchen, and then looked at my face closely. "Gods, he really did a number on you. So, you're really doing it? You're really divorcing him for real this time?"

"Yes."  
"Good. He deserves it, and I will make sure that Ron does not win against you in court," Ginny promised. I hugged her, and she hugged me back. "You know, if it will take the edge off, we could always make out like we did in our dorm a few times."

I blushed at that. "I...We'll see. Although, I think fifth year we kinda had sex."

Ginny shrugged, preparing some nachos on a plate. "Uh yeah, we did...duh. But you said you did the real thing with Viktor, so you said that you wanted to see what it was like with a chick. Padma had the toys and the three of us went at it."

I sprinkled the cheese on the tortilla chips. "Yeah, that was fun. But I like guys more, I discovered. The sex is more...fulfilling."

"Me too, but Padma liked it more."  
"Well, she would being a lesbian."

We laughed over that one, and got the snacks ready.

Ginny put Titanic on Netflix, and she said, "I'm pretty amazed that muggles know how to entertain like this. If I were Rose, I'd so kick Cal's ass to the curb a long time ago and pawn those diamonds off."

I chewed my nacho, and took a sip of my coke float before laughing. "Oh, I don't know, maybe a hex to his balls would make the point clearly enough that he's being an asshole and he needs to stop."

Ginny shrugged. "Yeah, but they can't use magic, so it sucks for them."

When the movie was done, we turned it to some program called The Bachelorette on some station called ABC. I had thought that was merely a liquor store. We started laughing immediately as the woman's latest guy made an ass of himself on their date at some posh restaurant.

We threw popcorn at the tv when he kept bragging about himself to the camera. "Ugh, it's like Draco became Spanish!" I giggled.

"Too bad, Draco's hot."  
"What about his dad?"

Ginny giggled. "Oh, way hotter. But I'm not a kitten like you, girl. But I know, you totally like Snape."

"Gin, eww! He was our teacher!"

"So? He had nice hair when not teaching," Ginny pointed out. "And those buttons...I've always wanted to see what he looks like without those layers on."

I rolled my eyes. "Um, a man's body? Two arms, two legs, a cock. The same as any other guy."

Ginny blushed. "Yeah, but I kind of always wanted to know if the rumors from Slytherin are true: that he has a rather _large...wand_."

"Where did you hear this?"  
"Parkinson mostly."  
"Of course, you did."

"She swears he's hung like a horse," Ginny asserted. "She said, 'he may be ugly, but man can he plow a quim and ass better than the rest of them.' Her words, not mine. Why do you think she got away with so much shit in school?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really need sex right now, Gin. I need some sleep, and to work. Men are useless for the most part." I yawned. "I'm going to turn in--"

"Booo! Come on, Hermione! It's only 10:30. Stay up with me, please?" She asked.

"Okay. Pop in a comedy, I want to laugh at stupid people for a change," I decided.

So that was how I stayed up all night, and got drunk enough to play Twister with my best friend. We ended up making out, and dozing off soon afterwards, dead to the world for the next six hours...


	3. To Sign Or Not To Sign

Hermione

One Year Later...

The registration forms for The Bachelorette sat on my desk set apart from my other department memos taunting me with its very presence. Ginny had convinced me that it would be good to get out of my comfort zone, and find a nice wizard to settle down with for a change. She complained that it had been a year, and this dry pussy spell had to end, and come hell or high water, she would make it happen for me.

There were so many variables though: what if I didn't like any of the wizards? What if I made a fool of myself in front of thousands of viewers? The Wizarding world was just getting caught up with muggle technologies like television and the Internet. We still didn't have a Hollywood to speak of, but I thought it was only a matter of time. The worst variable was this: what if I knew the wizards and living with them in this mansion was going to be a living hell? I was certainly not equipped to deal with drama after I was dealing with my own problems with the Weasleys.

Only Ginny seemed to support my side of the story. Molly, and Arthur, even George, seemed to think I had been sleeping around, and making an ass of myself, because their little Ronnie could not possibly be at fault for anything. But when I agreed to take veritaserum to prove the truth of my words, justice was served, and Ron was only given his personal belongings back to him. I, however, got everything that I asked for in my divorce documents down to the oven mitts. I felt free and vindicated, but I still felt no need to date again after my triumph over the Weasleys.

I poured myself into my career, and even though Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic said that I worked too hard, he paid me a lot of money. I probably make almost as much as him, but I cannot just not work, that is not who I am.

I went in to Kingsley's office on Friday morning, and began to prepare his Earl Gray tea with almond milk, and paired it with the pastel macaroons he liked. He came in, and noticed that I was stirring the tea at the service side board.

"Miss. Granger, I noticed that you are long overdue for a summer holiday," Kingsley said carefully. "And while I appreciate your hard work, you really should have time to yourself once in a while."

I sighed. Why could no one see that I genuinely loved work, and that I loved what I did for a living?

I handed the Minister his tea and macaroons, and said, "Sir, I have a million things to do and not enough hours in the day. Besides, who else can get you your favorite French macaroons for breakfast?"

Kingsley smiled, as he shuffled his inter-departmentary memos on his polished ebony desk. "Oh, I'm sure that I can find someone. Hermione, let me be frank with you for a second. I know that you suffered a nasty divorce from Ronald Weasley and are just now decompressing from all of that drama with his family, but as a friend I am concerned that you will burn out if you continue to work yourself ragged like this."

 _Oh, no! He's going to fire you. Okay, deep breaths, girl, you can handle this. You survived Bellatrix LeStrange and the war, you can handle getting fired._ "What are you saying, Minister...Kingsley?"

Kingsley made a steeple of his fingers and eyed me intently. "I noticed that you had an application to that new dating show The Bachelorette on your desk. I think you should take this opportunity to have fun with these single wizards that the Producers of the show selected."

"I heard that Rita Skeeter was hosting the show," I groaned. "She hates me, sir. And she's a Slytherin. It's going to be a disaster, sir. Please don't make me go on that show with that awful, slanderous bitch."

Kingsley laughed. "Oh, Hermione, really. It will be fun. I think getting out of your comfort zone is exactly what the healer ordered. Who cares if Nott Media is funding this, or that she is the host? You have the final say on which wizards get the rose for your dates, that is why muggles have loved this show for years. Won't it be nice to be the one in charge, for once? Just go home, and think about what I said."

"I...I certainly will, Kingsley."

"Good. Now, I will need my schedule for my afternoon meetings," Kingsley said, all business once again.

I got out his itinerary all nicely labeled and organized just the way he liked it. When work was over, I took the registration forms home, and had frozen fish sticks for dinner. I poured myself some Hennessey and sat down with the registration forms at my desk.

I took out my quill, dipped it in ink, and signed the forms. Fuck it, when was the last time that I actually did something for me? The rules said that I didn't have to choose any of the wizard bachelors they chose for me. It was implied that I would be accepting a marriage proposal, but it was certainly not required. Besides, I had years of private investigation files stored in my office. If the bitch so much as farted in my general direction, I could have her carted off to Azkaban quicker than she could say Quidditch.

I woke up my owl Snowball, which was a daughter of Hedwig's, Harry's late snowy owl. She looked just like her mother, and was just as nurturing.

"Sorry, Snow," I murmured. "But I can't wait til' morning to send this off. Can you get this to the Producers at this address?"

Snowball gave a tired, but happy hoot. I tied the envelope to her leg, and stroked her soft white and black feathers for a bit. She nuzzled my fingers affectionately, and fed her an owl treat for her trouble. I opened the window and she flew off. I closed it, and breathed a sigh of relief. Well, that was that, I finally signed the paperwork. Now, it was just going to be an exercise in self control to not wring that slanderous bitch's neck every time her patronizing, sing song voice spoke. But could I handle the show in general? That remained to be seen, but I would make sure that I had fun in the mean time, that was for certain...


	4. Bowing To Peer Pressure

Draco

The television was kept at a dull roar in the living room as the young Malfoy heir watched some dumb muggle chick overact when she accepted the lamest marriage proposal he had ever heard in his life. Was this guy even a man? He sounded like a whiny little bitch to him.

Nott and Zabini were in the middle of making out on one of the other couches, and Draco's stomach was starting to turn from the PDA on display. He wasn't against gays, by any means, but he wasn't into watching dudes get it on with each other either. If it floated their brooms, that was fine with him, but it did nothing for him, personally. Draco threw an empty beer can at Nott who was bobbing his head up and down on Zabini's dick as fast as a bludger flying at full speed.

Nott jerked his head off of Zabini's brown dick, and saliva coated it. "Ow! Dude, you look kinda jealous over there, Drake. I keep offering to polish that nob of yours, and you keep refusing. Why, man?" Nott asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Um, because I'm not into dudes is why. I happen to like what my mouth does to a witch's face when I suck her clit just right."

Nott looked like he was going to retch on the costly parquet floors of the living room. "Eww...not me, man. I'm keeping a fuck toy on the side after my parents foist some witch on me to get their little pureblood babies."

Zabini sat up. "Ugh, listening to you two talk about sex is just boring as hell. Now, is one of you gonna come and finish me off, or am I gonna have to go whack in the bathroom?"

Nott chuckled. "Wait a bit, and I'll make it worth your while later, baby. The grown ups are talking now. You are not allowed to cum until I say so. Are we clear?"

"Yes, daddy," Zabini said. "May I go into the bedroom now and use the plug?"

"Yes, the beads will be fine," Nott ordered gently. "Remember: no cumming without daddy's cock in there. Now, you may kiss me."

Blaise's golden chain jingled as he rose, and went over to Theo. The gold chain was connected to a beautiful collar around his neck that looked flattering against his coffee colored skin. Blaise bent down and their lips locked together as if they were both drowning men and their lips were the air they needed.

Theo smacked Blaise's ass as he left the room, and when he was gone, he sighed, "I haven't told my parents that I'm gay, and worse, that I'm into BDSM. They want me to go on their precious show and try and date this witch that was super important in the war."

"What's the show?" Draco asked. Against his better judgment, his curiosity was piqued.

Nott pointed to The Bachelorette playing on the large flat screen television. "It's just like this only with a witch who is looking for love, and a handful of wizards who try to date her."

Draco laughed. "Cute. She must be one desperate witch to need a reality show to help her decide which man is best for her. Is there money involved?"

Nott grinned knowingly. "500k to whoever she accepts as her husband. But it's definitely her call and it's to fund the wedding, reception, all of it, and you share the money equally. Of course, it is deposited into their Gringott's accounts immediately upon her acceptance of the said wizard's proposal and neither party can back out of the commitment once it is made."

It was not as if Malfoy Industries needed the galleons, but it would certainly be fun. Knowing his father, and his never-ending quest to heap further prestige upon the Malfoy name, he would be signing up. So that just left...Uncle Severus Snape, and whoever else the Producers decided to bring on the show to 'spice up the drama.' Nott wasn't competition, he was gay. But Zambini was bi, so that could be a problem. Well, at least he would know who his competition was.

"Okay, sign me up," Draco decided. "It's not like I had plans for the summer. But if we're living like hobos, I'm walking."

Nott giggled. "Actually, the Prince's had this lovely Greek Revival mansion on a deserted island in the Florida Keys back in the day. It's been restored, of course, and is curse free, but it's a totally private island, man." Nott wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. " _Real_ private. Like, secret liason private."

"Except for the cameras and Skeeter, of course," Draco interjected. "Muggles can't find the place?"

Nott shook his head. "Nope. But it will have Internet, cable, all that stuff, but I'm told that this witch is hot stuff. My parents just roped me into this to get me married off to a witch, _any_ witch at this point. But don't worry, my sub's cock is the only thing I'll be riding. I love him, actually."

"You going to pop the question?"

"Maybe. If he handles the kinky aspects of my life," Nott answered , his tone serious and thoughtful. "He's new to it though, and sometimes struggles with control issues. I'm training him to orgasm on command at this point. He's not ready for the paddles and chastity belts yet, but if he can't master it, I may have to make him wear one. I don't want to do that."

"Nor do you want to fuck him before his ass is trained, right?" Draco asked. He wasn't a stranger to BDSM himself, but it just didn't appeal to him, he was like his dad and Uncle Severus, and believed in seduction as being the keys to unlocking a witch's legs to wrap around a wizard.

Nott nodded. "Yeah. I learned from Crabbe how to Dom though, and as ugly as he is, the things he can do to his subs...wow."

Draco giggled. "True that. If Crabbe and Goyle were trying to hide it from all of Slytherin House they were even dumber than they looked. Crabbe was okay, though, not an outright retard like Goyle, but still dumb as hell."

Nott grinned, and yawned. "Welp, I have to go attend to my sub. I'll have my dad send the papers to you, and you can sign and be on your way. Good luck melting the ice Queen."

Draco wanted to ask his friend what the hell he meant, but he left, whistling before he could ask. Draco summoned a house elf, and had him clean up their mess. He went upstairs to his own bed, and passed out as soon as his body made contact with his bed. In the morning, he signed the paperwork, and he was officially committed to this odd Bachelorette show for better or worse. He just prayed that she wasn't a hideous hag, or he would riot, that was for certain; and even if she was, he would have a fun time while doing it come hell or high water...


	5. A Gentle Coercion

Severus

"You cannot be seriously considering competing for the same witch, Lucius," Severus concluded after his handsome blonde cousin, his 'big brother,' finished explaining about his plan to go on to this vapid reality dating show.

What made it stick in his craw more was the fact that the show would be hosted in one of the beach manors owned by his mother's family the Princes. Well, in reality, everything that belonged to the Prince family was his as its sole heir. How ironic that the Ministry of Magic felt it prudent to grant what was his by right, as a 'reward,' for his 'heroic services,' rendered in the last wizarding war. Oh yes, and that five other wizards would be competing for one single witch, whose identity would remain anonymous, until the premiere of the show, when cameras would be filming their every expressions, and reactions, for the vapid, idiotic public. What rubbish!

Lucius laughed. "Oh, come on Severus! It will be...now wait for it...FUN! Yes, F.U.N. fun. I don't give a damn if my son competes as well, it's all in good fun, what could possibly go wrong?"

Severus eyed his cousin in disbelief. Was he really so dense to see that there were too many variables to ignore: compatibility, willingness of the witch to share five other wizards, and to possibly act like she was falling in love with each of her so called 'bachelors.'

Lucius downed his fifth shot of tequila. "I'm not hearing a yay, or nay from you, so silence gives consent as the muggle priests say, and--"

"Silence is most certainly _not_ consent, Lucius," Severus protested smoothly. "There are too many variables to ignore such as willingness, compatibility, and her acting ability. Emotions always run high in these types of arrangements, and someone's heart always gets broken. I do not know if I can be a party to that."

Lucius swivled on his bar stool to face him. His blue eyes were blood shot, and he looked ready to pass out at any moment, but Lucius was still able to speak without slurring his words too much.

"Severus," Lucius said in a sincere tone of voice. "I understand that you don't like taking risks, but life is not about playing it safe, it is about living. Truly _living_. Don't you think it's time to move past Lily Evans? I know you will always love her deep down. I'm that way with Narcissa, and I miss her every day. But maybe this witch can be the start of a whole new life for you."

"I can't compete with you, Lucius," Severus said lamely, knowing it to be a piss poor excuse, but it was one nonetheless. "You're wealthy--"

"You are too."  
"You're handsome--"  
"You are too, in your own way--"

"AND..you have more political influence than I do," Severus finished. "How can I possibly have anything to offer this witch?"

"You have your heart."  
"All of us have that."

"Can you think about it?" Lucius pressed. He handed him the paperwork, and finished his last shot of vodka. He slammed it on the bar they were in in Knockturn alley. "Can you just do that, Severus? Think about it? And if you change your mind, I promise that it will be most entertaining for us all."

Severus hated that twinkle of amusement in Lucius's eyes. It meant that mischief was afoot, and it was usually troublesome and drama filled. Severus took his paperwork, and stored it away in his pocket.

"I will certainly think about it."

"Good. Now, I'm going to go dip my wand into that strawberry tart over yonder," Lucius pointed over to a curly haired witch with huge tits clinched in by a corset, and lace knickers. "Wanna come? Sex can sometimes broaden the mind."

Severus shook his head. "No tag teaming tonight, I'm tired. Unlike some of us, most of us have a job to do in the morning. Good evening, Lucius."

Lucius stumbled against his red headed conquest, and tipped him a hopeful wink. He shook his head in response. She pouted, and left with the witch up the stairs of the saloon/whore house they had been drinking in for the past two hours.

Severus paid their bar tab, and flagged down the Madame of the whorehouse. She was a buxom older blonde with graying blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes that missed little.

"Severus darling," Ashley greeted, hugging him. "I was wondering where your sexy ass had wandered off to. If you're looking for some gingers I have a whole new inventory upstairs, half price for you, love, always."

Severus kissed the Madame's cheek. "I'm not looking for trim tonight. I just want you to make sure Lucius gets home safe after he's done. Can you do that, Ashley?"

Ashley nodded. "Of course, darling. You have school I'm guessing?"

"Would you believe that I'm going to be on that bachelorette show Rita Skeeter is hosting in the Keys?" He blurted out, not realizing that he had made the decision to register for the show, until it came out of his mouth.

Ashley's eyes went round as saucers. "No! Ooo! That girl is gonna be so lucky! You prep her good before you fuck her, boy. You got that? Not many witches can handle that snake in your pants, except me of course."

He blushed at her brazen mention of his infamous cock; it was the only thing his worthless, abusive father gave him that was worth a damn; most witches were shocked that he was so endowed when they first saw it.

He chuckled. "What makes you think I'm going to fuck her?"

Ashley laughed knowingly, stroking said appendage through his pants. "Please! You may be stoic, and have that dark wizard persona down pat, but you're a passionate man, Severus Snape, and I know you will get that cock in her one of these days, mark my words. Prep her."

"I promise," Severus said, groaning at how hard he was getting. "Now, kindly take your hand off Sammy, Ashley, dear. I have work to do in the morning."

She rolled her blue eyes. "Uh huh. Whatever. Enjoy your blue balls, Severus. Good night."

"Good night, Ashley."

With that, he turned on his heel, and left the bar, and walked to the disapparition point. He apparated to Spinners End where he signed the paperwork, had an owl send it off, and got ready for bed. With the necessities taken care of, including a healthy flogging of good old Sammy, he was finally able to sleep, and sleep he did, until he got his reply letter saying that he was welcomed gladly on to the show, and he was to apparate to the island tomorrow evening for the premiere ceremony. Severus groaned at that, and wondered just where his gentle coercion had brought him this time around. Either way, he would prepare for it, no matter what may come...


	6. Interview With The Beetle

Hermione

The flight to Miami, Florida was long, but the boat ride on the yacht was even longer, because my least favorite person in the world would be joining me: Rita Skeeter. I knew that the purpose of the interview was to screen me for what I was looking for in a man, but I knew that she was doing this to gauge how ready I was to embrace being in the camera's spotlight.

I chose to wear a long off the shoulder ivory dress, and paired that with sunglasses, light turquoise jewelry, and after spraying on some light, fruity perfume, and bronzed makeup, I felt ready to take her on. She met me on the sun deck of The Sea Ember, the Nott corporate yacht.

Brunch was laid out for us in style, and the makeup and hair people were already prepping Skeeter for interview ready status, even though she looked as garish as ever with her lime green sun dress, and blingy cat's eye glasses. Her bleach blonde hair was hairsprayed, and put in a bun, but even with the salt tang in the air cleansing everything, she still smelled of cheap perfume and cat piss.

The camera people stood by, checking their equipment. Rita rose to greet me, and she pasted a smile on her clown painted face and she greeted with feigned happiness, "Greetings Mrs. Weasley. It is so nice to see you again after so long."

I had no choice but to shake her hand. "Likewise, Miss. Skeeter. This is considerably more to my liking than Hogwarts," I greeted.

We sat across from one another, and began to eat our brunch without saying much. If one didn't know her as well I did, one would think her the most genial person they had ever met. But after being slandered in the Daily Prophet fourth year, and during my divorce proceedings, I found it very difficult to trust her, given what I knew of her proclivity to seduce young male interns at work, and shag them.

When the food was carted away, the cameras were turned on after my makeup and hair was touched up, and clip microphones were attached to us. The Quick Quotes quill was poised and ready to go beside Rita Skeeter.

"Welcome, and greetings to all of my rabid fans and viewers," Skeeter said to the camera. "I am joined by the former Mrs. Hermione Weasley. Now, as you all know, she is friends with none other than the Chosen One himself Harry Potter. Such a shame that he won't be joining us on the show as a bachelor. But now, we shall hear from our first bachelorette on why she wishes to be on the show, and what she wants in her new prospective wizard."

The Quotes quill was furiously writing, and she turned to me and asked brightly, "Now, Mrs. Weasley. For the first question: do you wish to be known under your married name?"

I pasted on a smile, and felt a twinge of guilt for shaming Ginny's family, but screw them, it was time to twist the knife into Ronald by publicly denouncing him. "No, I do not," I said sweetly. "In fact, I think it is safe to say that I wish to disassociate myself from that whole nest of vipers. None of them but Ginny supported me, and I want it known for the record that she is my friend no matter what."

Rita Skeeter was salivating with the juicy details. It was disgusting to watch, honestly. "And what is the official record, Miss. Granger? If you don't mind me asking?"

I smoothed out my dress and recrossed my legs. "Oh, not at all. The official record is this: I came home from work, and caught Ron cheating with Lavender Brown. He got angry with me, and hit me when I declared that I wanted a divorce. Yes, I punched him out first, but I _never_ laid a finger on Miss. Brown, contrary to popular belief. This was the reason I sued him in the trial for laying hands on me. The only reason I punched him first was that I lost my temper. I admit that. But seeing my husband engaging in illicit sex in my bedroom was more than I could take."

Rita nodded, grinning broadly, her bleached white teeth gleaming. "I'm sure that my viewers can sympathize. Thank you, Miss. Granger for clearing the air on that. Now, to the nitty gritty: how do you feel about going to this mansion to live with five eligible and handsome wizards?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I think that it will be interesting, but it remains to be seen whether or not I will be of a mind to choose any of them."

"Indeed, as is your right," Skeeter continued. "Now, my rabid fans and I _desperately_ want to know what you want in a wizard, for that is really the focus of this interview, to gauge what you like."

I knew this was coming up, and all of a sudden, I felt like the spotlight was firmly on me. But then I thought about it, and said truthfully, "What I really want from a wizard is a true companion. Someone who just _gets_ me, and I get him. I'm not saying we have to be carbon copies of each other, but I would like, for once, for my husband to be my match in all aspects of my life."

"A best friend as well as lover, you mean?" Skeeter asked, out of sheer curiosity.

I smiled. "Yes, exactly. I never felt that Ron Weasley was my equal. He was loyal to Harry, and safe, and just...there. He saved me through many dangers, but I think now he only did this for Harry's sake. I was only a means for him to pass his classes, and make sure he graduated from Hogwarts. I had thought it was love when he did nice things for me, but I was naive. Now, I feel that I can offer more of myself to the _right_ wizard."

"Well, that is all the time we have, folks," Rita Skeeter said to the cameras. "Tune in for the premiere episode where our bachelorette finally lays eyes on her five bachelors for the first time ever. Toodles!"

"And...we're clear," The camera man said, as the cameras shut off. Rita's smile returned to its usual snarky smirk, and she said, "I'm honestly surprised at your cooperation, Miss. Granger. I expected you to be your usual, uppity Gryffindor self."

I laughed. "Yes, well, people _can_ change, can't they?" I drew closer to her, and lowered my voice, "Just keep in mind that I know of a certain... _habit_ of yours at work that would be most disastrous if it were reported. Now, if I read the Prophet and I find that you have slandered me yet again, I won't hesitate to trap you in a jar again."

Rita Skeeter paled considerably before she regained control of her emotions. "Fine, fine. Do we have a truce?" She asked. She held out her hand.

I took it, and for the rest of the trip to the island where we were going to film the show we did our very best to avoid each other. I liked the solitude, because it gave me a chance to think, and truly process what was about to happen: I was going to be 'dating,' five men at once, and it was implied that I had to choose one to marry. Could I really do that? Could I really accept his marriage proposal at the end of the season? Time would only tell, the only thing that I could do now was prepare for it, come what may...


	7. The Mansion

Hermione

The island looked like it came straight out of a travel postcard with pristine white sands, perfect aquamarine waters, and balmy breezes. It was also perfectly deserted. Olive green Jeeps, driven by dark skinned local wizards, drove us through the tropical, jungle-like forest to the mansion itself.

When I first saw the mansion my mouth dropped open in disbelief: it was gorgeous, and reeked of decadence and prestige. The Prince's thought of this place as a 'cottage?' For real??

It was designed in the classic Greek Revival style mixed with a clearly tropical theme with all of its palm trees and other local flora and fauna everywhere. I did not believe that Severus Snape would be happy to see this beautiful, restored place, but that was only because he was resenting the Ministry of Magic for keeping what was his by right away from him.

Inside, everything was elegant and spacious, and even Rita Skeeter was at a loss for words. But she soon grew angry with the Producers on her phone when they told her that her room was not to be in the mansion itself, but in one of the guest homes. They turned out to be beautiful and the size of most regular sized homes, but she fumed that she wouldn't be able to reside with me and my prospective bachelors. I made a mental note to thank whoever pulled some corporate strings to make that happen.

My bedroom was huge! It was about the size of my penthouse in London alone. The bathroom was equally spacious and lovely. I felt like I was living in a palace.

There was a separate glassed in shower that could easily fit three people. But I felt somewhat overwhelmed by all of this luxury being heaped upon me. I had never lived this way, and I wondered if my bachelors ever lived this way as well. But I suppose that by the end of the meeting, I would find out whether I knew them or not, personally.

I unpacked my things magically, and I went downstairs to get the grand tour of the grounds before the bachelors showed up for filming. The beach created a lovely backdrop to the jungle-like backyard, and the pool and separate natural hot tub outside resembled lagoons, which was awesome.

When I first signed on to do the show, I expected that we would all be living in rustic huts, and 'roughing it,' but no, this was way above my usual standard of living, that was for certain. Still, Ginny had said that I needed to step outside my comfort zone, and this was certainly doing just that, I just didn't know that it would be to this degree, naturally. But I had a feeling that I would adjust to it quite well. 

I read for a bit by the pool, and I must have dozed off at some point, because I had a house elf pop in and tell me that I needed to get to hair and makeup in order to get ready for the opening rose ceremony, which would be the first time that I would be meeting with all of my bachelors.

I stuffed my book into my purse, and walked back up to the mansion. Back in my room, I had the hair and makeup people work their literal magic, and got me to look quite fetching, if I do say so myself. My dress was this lovely dark blue wrapped gown that looked both delicate, and elegant at the same time.

When I was done getting ready, I went downstairs where Rita Skeeter greeted me like an old friend, and commented, "I suppose surgical wraps are all that you are good for. But keep in mind that such fashion will only take you so far on this show."

"Oh, my I'm terrified," I quipped. "But then again, I suppose that a dull green is all that you are good for, so your praise is most lacking."

The cameras turned back on again, and Rita Skeeter turned the charm back on as she regaled the viewers on the beauty of the mansion. Then the bachelors showed up, dressed to the nines in their black tuxedos, and the only thing I could think of was this: shit, I know every single one of them...


	8. First Impressions

Hermione

Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini, all of them Slytherins, and all of them competing to date...me! Oh my gods, what in the world did I get myself into?? If Voldemort came up from hell to compete for me as well, that wouldn't have shocked me as much as knowing that I had to live in the same house with five Slytherins, one the Head of their House!

Rita Skeeter sensed my discomfiture, and seemed to relish it, because she knew exactly who my housemates would be: Slytherins like herself. I was the only Gryffindor in the room. Could my life get any worse? I really wished that the ground would swallow me whole, rather than date any one of these men.

In the main foyer, a golden table was placed with five roses placed on it. Rita Skeeter, dressed in one of her ugly green suits, flashed her big smile for the cameras, and said, "Welcome, welcome all! Tonight, our lucky bachelorette will choose the first bachelor to have a charming first date this weekend with. Choose wisely, Miss. Granger, me and my rabid viewers will be most excited for your choice this evening."

I looked at all of my bachelors, and knew just about all of them. But Zambini and Nott, I only knew of. Zambini, I knew my friend Parvarti liked, and couldn't shut up about him even in school, but I felt no burning connection to know him more. The Malfoys I knew from the years as the jerks who did nothing as I was being tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange. Severus Snape was my potions teacher, but I had always found him strangely alluring for some bizarre reason.

I decided to get to know Theodore Nott more, and I picked up the rose, and asked, "Theo, will you accept this rose?"

The cameras panned on to him, and he looked from me, to the rose, and then to Zambini for some reason. "I...I can't. It's not you, but I can't in good conscience lead you on because I'm...I'm gay," He announced.

Producers came around to in front of the cameras, and began fighting with Nott, but he shouted, "I'm gay, and I'll prove it right now!"

Before I knew what the hell was happening, Nott approached Blaise Zabini, and in front of all of the cameras and viewing public, kissed the black wizard passionately. Zambini kissed back, and they were both crying.

"I love you, Blaise."  
"I love you, too, baby. So much."

I stood there dumbfounded as two of my bachelors were disqualified officially for being gay. The bachelors left over were the Malfoys and Snape. Goody. I still held the rose in my hands as the camera crew left the main foyer, and I walked into the living room.

My bachelors followed me, and I said, "Well, that happened."

Draco shrugged. "Honestly, I wondered whether or not they were going to be able to fake it on the dates planned out for them."

"I'm a bit surprised by this turn of events," Lucius put in, "But not surprised by this 'discovery.' If they had been trying to hide their relationship, they certainly mucked that up big time."

"What do you think...Severus?" I asked Snape, who was touching a gold music globe with his long fingers almost lovingly.

Snape turned to face me, and said, "I personally could could less about the outcome. Now, I am going upstairs to my room to unpack. This has been a most tiresome day, and I wish to go to bed early. Good night, Miss. Granger."

He bowed to me, and left the room. Draco smirked, "Well, I guess it's either me or dad on these dates to come. But I fancy a swim in that lagoon I spotted earlier. Want to come? I could use the company."

 _Well, go on, you're supposed to be dating all of these guys, technically. You can handle swimming with Draco Malfoy!_ "Sure, just let me run upstairs and get my suit," I replied.

Draco smirked. "Cool. No funny business, I promise you, but it'll be nice to relax. I'll meet you out there."

I was about to go upstairs when Lucius approached me. "Are you okay with what happened? I honestly was not expecting that."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's alright. At least, I know the truth now, rather than wasting two roses on them, I guess. But is Severus okay? He seemed...peevish."

"More than usual?"  
"Yeah, I guess so."

Lucius smirked. "It's hard for him to be in a place that has only recently been granted to him by the Ministry. I would be resentful too if that happened to me. But I'll talk to him, if you want. Where are you going to be?"

"Taking a swim with Draco."  
"Oh. Have fun, then."  
"I will, thank you."

Lucius kissed my hand and left me to go explore the rest of the mansion. I went upstairs to my room to change into a silver bikini. I took down my hair, and grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around myself before going down to the pool area. Draco was already down there swimming laps, and I had to admit that he looked damned sexy in that pool.

I took off my towel and kicked off my sandals before getting into the warm water. Tiki torches that had citronella in them burned to keep the mosquitos away, and I swam underwater for a bit before surfacing, and Draco looked me over.

"Looking good, Granger," He drawled. "This is more grand than Malfoy Manor, but I like it. Do you like it?"

"It's a veritable palace."

"Cool. Listen, Granger," Draco said, smoothing back his wet hair. "I don't want to go into this thing with bad blood between us. I would like to man up and say that I'm truly sorry for how I have treated you over the years. Friends?"

I didn't want to shake his hand, it went against everything I felt for him in that moment. But I suppose that he was right: I couldn't hold on to this grudge forever. Something had to give, right?

"Friends," I agreed, shaking his hand. "But if you start with your usual bullying ways, I'm sending you home packing. Got it?"

Draco smiled, a genuine one this time. "I do, thanks...Hermione."

"No problem...Draco."

After the ice was broken between us, we swam for a bit before we talked for hours about career aspirations and the like, and when it was time for dinner, we almost walked back up to the house hand in hand, but decided against that, it was too soon for that, after all. Besides, there was plenty of time to act chummy on our dates. Little did I know just how much these friendships with my guys would matter in the days and weeks to come, because the week after this 'gay debacle,' happened, a hurricane hit the island, and we had to band together as friends as the storm blew over our heads...


	9. First Impressions Pt. 2

Severus

The Prince Retreat Cottage. The dour black haired wizard stood out on the deck of the yacht and watched the island come steadily into focus as they sailed closer and closer to their destination. He had visited the main Prince Mansion when he was four, about a handful of times, and he had found the place to be dark and foreboding in its architecture. As a child, it had been an unwelcome and scary place.

But when he later visited it when on the run from Voldemort years later, it had been in disrepair, but beautiful to him. His mother had tried to get her family's help to take them in, and away from her desperate, life threatening situation, but his grandfather Lord Marius Prince, turned him and his mother away after hearing that his grandmother Lucilla took pity on her daughter, and sheltered them a few times.

His shoulder length black hair blew about his face, and he saw Lucius join him, standing by his side.

"Have you ever seen the place?" Lucius asked. "Where this show is going to be filmed?"

"No. This will be the first. But I do not envy the witch picked for us, she must be desperate to go on a dating show like this," Severus replied dryly.

Lucius chuckled. "I only know that she is young, recently divorced, and beautiful. What more do you need to know?"

He turned to face Lucius and smirked. "Good Lord, she can't be too young, I hope? Young for you is barely scraping the eighteen year mark, Lucius. I know you all too well."

"Oh, hush, Severus. She is well over age, I assure you. But I think that it will prove quite amusing this venture," Lucius said, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "Remember, we are here to have fun, so stop brooding and get in the spirit of things."

"We'll see, won't we?"  
"Oh yes, we shall see."

The yacht soon docked at the island, and local wizards drove him, Lucius, Draco, Theo Nott, and Blaise Zambini in olive green Jeeps down sparsely paved roads that looked more like paths. The younger men chatted away, excited to be going to the mansion and meeting this mystery witch. But he was not so enthused about this whole air of mystery nonsense, because anything that put a smile on Rita Skeeter's pinched homely face would not bode well for any of them.

The Prince "retreat," turned out to be a veritable palace of white corinthian columns, white marble, and Greek Revival architecture to amaze even the Malfoys.

"Well, at least we won't be 'roughing it,' that's a good thing," Lucius quipped. "It's even more grand than my own beachside manor, and that's saying something."

"I'll say," Draco whistled. "Damn, Uncle you're loaded."

"I call for a house party, man!" Blaise exclaimed. "This place needs to be rockin'!"

"Not on my watch, Zambini," Severus scolded in his professor voice.

"Agreed. Blaise," Nott said sternly, "What did I say about speaking out of turn?"

Zambini cast his eyes down, and said to the driveway. "To not do it, and you would only gag me more."

"Yes, and what do we say?"  
"I'm sorry, sir," Zambini said.  
"Good boy."

Severus fought the urge to laugh. He wondered if the show's producers, which were Nott's parents, would appreciate their son being a Dominant over his lover. But he would bide his time to see how things went, for it should prove most amusing if they became disqualified for being caught in a kiss or make out session.

Rita Skeeter met with them, and when she tried to hug Severus, he said, "I would rather not touch you, Miss. Skeeter. Despite your best efforts, you smell of cat piss."

"Mr. Snape, need I remind you--"  
"That you are a guest in _my_ home," He reminded her. "Mine. Now, I believe that you will be staying in your guest quarters."

"I was not told of this!"

"Well, I am telling you this now, and I expect you to follow my orders. Go, while I allow it."

Skeeter scampered off outside, and it was decided that they would all get ready to meet this mystery witch. Severus was given the master suite, which was designed in all black and silver colors for the design scheme, and suited his dark style just fine. He chose to wear a regular black suit, and look presentable, since he knew that the Malfoys would do their utmost to upstage him.

He met with his fellow contestants, and soon everything was set up. The red roses were placed on the golden table, and Skeeter had come back into the house, changed into one of her ugly lime green suits. When all of this was set up, Skeeter did her spiel for the cameras, and then the cameras panned to the clicking of the heels coming from the main grand staircase, and then the mystery witch had arrived: it was Hermione Granger.

She wore a stunning wrapped dark blue gown that flowed elegantly around her. It was designer, obviously, very expensive, but she wore it almost as if such finery was beneath her. He did not know why, but he found that he liked that a lot. Lucius was highly amused, Draco not so much, and Nott, and Zambini did not seem to care. Why should they? They had their own relationship going, why did they need to even try to woo his former student?

  
The answer was, of course, family pressure on Nott to appear straight to appease his family, and his lover simply came along for the ride. He was only on this show to appease Lucius, and his strange desire to get him out of his comfort zone.

Then the strangeness began when Hermione offered the rose to Nott. He looked from his parents, to Zambini, and he refused the rose, boldly coming out about his homosexuality.

"Son! You are lying!" Mr. Ted Nott shouted, coming around to confront his son. "You apologize to Miss. Granger this instant for your cruel joke."

"Dad, I'm gay," Nott insisted. "It isn't a phase, or something trendy, whatever stupid buzz word you can come up with. I like guys, and I always have!"

Mrs. Sheila Nott, a rather emotional spaz in Severus's estimation, shrieked, "Stop it, Thee Thee, what did I tell you about your filthy lies?!"

But Theo Nott was having none of this crap. "I'm gay, and I'll prove it right now!"

The cameras caught every moment as Nott approached his lover, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Draco smirked, not the least surprised, but Hermione seemed to be horrified.

When the pandemonium died down, and Nott and Zambini, and everyone was escorted out of the mansion, he went into the parlor. He found a gold music globe, the one with a white dove inside of it. He picked it up off of the grand piano, and held it in his hands. He didn't know why he held it, but it comforted him somewhat.

"Well, that happened," Hermione commented.

Draco shrugged. "Honestly, I wondered whether or not they were going to be able to fake it on the dates planned out for them."

"I'm a bit surprised by this turn of events," Lucius put in, "But not surprised by this 'discovery.' If they had been trying to hide their relationship, they certainly mucked that up big time."

"What do you think...Severus?" Hermione asked him, who was touching holding the gold music globe with his long fingers almost lovingly.

Snape turned to face her, and said, "I personally could could less about the outcome. Now, I am going upstairs to my room to unpack. This has been a most tiresome day, and I wish to go to bed early. Good night, Miss. Granger."

He left the parlor while the others talked, and went to his bedroom. He set up a small potions lab, and got to work on brewing health replenisher potions. He had a feeling that they would need them at some stage, but when the potions were done, he cleaned up his work station, and went out on to his private balcony. The roar of the ocean sounded calming to his inner disquiet, but closer to the house was the pool, and it looked like a natural lagoon. Draco and Hermione swam and talked like old friends.

Lucius came in like he owned the place, and he cursed himself for not warding the door. He made a mental note to do so in the future.

"She certainly has filled out."  
"And you're a first rate perv."

Lucius chuckled. "Certainly, but the difference between us is that I admit it freely, little brother. You go on and deny it all you want, but eventually, one of us is going to end up in her bed. It's only a matter of time. Mark my words."

Severus shrugged. "Yes, and like I said before we came here, someone's heart will eventually be broken. Now, can I get to bed, or are you going to chastise me all night about the insufferable know it all."

Lucius laughed. "Oh brother, you _do_ like her. Even you called Draco a 'blithering retard,' on more than one occasion. Need I remind you that you were much the same way in school?"

Severus grinned slightly. "Yes, and it's why I pushed her harder than my other students. Now, please leave, or I will stupify you and toss your ass out."

Lucius patted him on the back, and left. When he was alone, he warded his door with strong security wards. He got ready for bed, and his sleep was fitful and restless, because he dreamed of some things that could never be with a witch who was once his student, and as such, he felt disgusting for even entertaining the idea of finding her attractive, and...his...


	10. First Official Rose Ceremony

Hermione

After the strange premiere of the show, I had to yet again, choose one of my bachelors to go on a date with. Since I really was not ready to choose either Severus Snape or Malfoy Senior, I decided to present the rose to Draco. We had seemed to break the ice somewhat between us, and even played some Quidditch on some Comets we found in the broom cupboard while exploring the house.

I had said that I wasn't a big fan of flying, and Draco had said, "Relax, you can be Keeper, and I will bat the Quaffle your way. It's not my skill set since I'm a Seeker, but I do alright."

Soon, his father joined us, and Severus simply watched, and observed in his quiet, stoic way on the beach. Both Malfoys were way better at the game than I was, but then again, they both played for the Slytherin team, and I never understood the hype surrounding Quidditch. Viktor Krum tried to explain it to me as this intense rush of excitement he got every time he caught the golden snitch, or executed a risky move with his broom that could result in getting him seriously injured. Harry and Ron never even really bothered to explain, and I never asked them, because I simply did not care.

Lucius acted as the Beater, and I caught his last goal, and smacked it back with the end of my broom. I noticed then that Severus wasn't watching us any more, and then I heard the rush of a broom pull up, and a tiny golden winged ball was clutched in his right hand.

Draco was dumbfounded. "Hot damn, Uncle! Are you sure you've never played Quidditch? I never even saw the snitch, and I've been a Seeker since second year."

Severus shrugged. "I never said that I never knew how to play the game, but I would have played Seeker if Potter's friends didn't curse my broom to drop me from fifty feet in the air during auditions in my third year."

I was not entirely surprised by this information, and thought it a miracle that Harry did not grow up to be a conceited narcissist like James Potter, although Lily was no better, in my book.

I landed, and immediately felt sore all over. Who knew that being a Keeper would be so physically taxing? We put up our brooms, and the Quidditch supplies. Dinner was still an awkward event between all four of us. What do you really say to each other, knowing that at any time, we could be filmed? It made things very awkward.

We were informed that the rose ceremony would begin this evening, and that it would be a typical muggle movie date on the main land. Casual dress was necessary for the date, but of course, we would have the camera crew with us filming everything.

I chose a simple pair of jeans, paired with a cute top, a gray sweater over shirt, and black ankle boots. I hoped that Draco would like it, since I knew that I was appealing to him for the date to appear so casually dressed.

  
I came down the main grand staircase, and once again, picked up one of the roses. I turned to Draco and asked, "Would you accept this rose, Draco?"

Draco grinned, and took it from me, kissing my hand. "I would be happy to," He said.

Rita Skeeter looked visibly relieved. "Well, there you have it, viewers. Our bachelorette has chosen her first date, which will be a casual movie date as muggles like to go on. Stay tuned for the drama!"

"And...we're clear," The camera guy announced.

"What was that??" Rita flipped out. "I expected animosity! Anger from you, and now you're suddenly friends??"

Draco laughed. "Um, yeah. It's called moving on from the past and stuff. Geez, how old are you, Skeeter, five?"

"I WANT TO YOU BULLY HER THIS INSTANT YOU UNGRATEFUL COCKROACH!!" Rita Skeeter screamed.

I couldn't take it any more. I marched up to her, and slapped her hard across the face. "No one talks to my men like that. _No one_! Now, you can either act like a fucking adult, or get the fuck out of this house!"

"Or what?"

Severus stepped forward, and blocked Rita Skeeter from my path. Lucius joined in as well. Draco was by my side, hugging me around the waist. I don't know why I found it comforting, but I did.

"Or, you can answer to me, Skeeter," Severus said in a dangerously cold voice. "Leave now, while I allow it."

"You have no room to order me around, deatheater! It's disgusting that all of you are protecting that ugly, homely _mudblood_!" She shrieked.

Just as Skeeter was about to raise her wand, Severus moved with inhuman speed, and snapped her wand in half. She slapped him, but on the second slap, he grabbed her hand and crushed it until the bones popped. She screamed, cradling her hand to her chest.

"You will pay for that!" She whined. "I'll show you, I--"

"Will do no such thing, or is having interns polish that filthy quim of yours ring a bell?" I threatened, giving Draco's hand a gentle squeeze before leaving his side.

The cameras began to roll again from Lucius's subtle magic, and as Rita Skeeter left the mansion in her own dramatic fashion, that was the last of her that we saw. But we definitely heard that the Ministry of Magic finally revoked her journalism license, but that was much later after my date with Draco.

My bachelors turned to me and began to ask if I was okay. "I'm fine, thank you. Thank you, Severus for protecting me like that. But she will probably try to sue you for breaking her hand."

Severus smirked. "It does not matter, your safety is my main concern. Now, go on your date. Lucius and I will smooth things over here."

I threw my arms around him, and kissed his cheek. His black eyes widened with surprise for a moment, before he did something even more shocking: he kissed my forehead. I blushed, and so did he. Severus walked away before he could say anything else.   
Lucius hugged me too, and he kissed me chastely before releasing me.

"Be careful out there, alright?" He whispered in my ear. "Maybe we can forgo this dating show nonsense and just see who you like more."

I laughed. "Tempting. I'll think about it. Wish me luck?"

"You don't need it, dear. I'm certain that you and Draco will have a lovely time," Lucius reassured me. "But if you don't, come find me later, I will certainly make it worth your while."

"And I will seek you out when hell freezes over," I retorted. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want inside my knickers."

Lucius smiled. "Oh, I'm counting on it. But I'm fairly certain that by the time we're done here, all of us will have been inside of you."

Lucius strolled off, and Draco scowled at his father's back. "Let me know if my dad tries anything with you, alright? I promise that I'm not an ass like him. Are you ready to go?"

I took my hand in his, and decided to get this done and over with. "Yes, let's go. I'm ready to get out of here, and to relax."

Draco kissed my temple. "That's the spirit, let's go."

We left the mansion, walking hand in hand for the first time in our lives, but it would not be the last. I had a feeling that the competition for my heart had only just begun, and being Slytherins, they were not afraid to play dirty in order to get what they most wanted, and what they wanted right now was...me...


	11. Movie Night

Draco

Why in the world was he nervous? He had the experience, the looks, and the Malfoy charms that went along with good genetics. So, why the hell did he feel so intimidated by going on a simple, friendly date with a witch he always secretly had kind of a thing for?

 _Um, maybe because you do like her more than you should._ Yes, that was it, but Hermione looked just as nervous beside him. They walked to the disapparition point and held hands. The camera crew would leave after them.

The theater appeared before them, and the camera crew after them. They made their way to where the other muggles were. The marquee had action movies, and romantic movies. Then there was one with Harry Potter written on the marquee. The Deathly Hallows.

"They got his scar wrong," Hermione commented, looking at the poster. "Do you think they will portray the war right?"

He laughed. "I doubt it. This movie was made by mug--I mean, Hollywood, after all. We're definitely seeing this one."

The line was long, and it gradually thinned as they got closer to the ticket booth. "Why don't you let me do the buying? They don't understand our money," Hermione whispered to him.

"Go ahead."  
Hermione nodded. "Two tickets to Deathly Hallows, please."

"3D, or Standard?"  
"Standard."  
"Do you have a rewards card?"  
"No, I don't."  
"That will be $18."

He watched Hermione count out the foreign money, including something called a tax, and she was handed two tickets and a receipt. She handed him his ticket, and he held on to it.

They went inside, holding hands, and she asked, "Do you want anything before we go inside the theater?"

"Yeah, let's get some stuff," Draco agreed. Hermione bought some popcorn, sweets, and two sodas. They carried their bounty into the theater and sat in the back to have the best viewing advantage...

🌹----

Hermione

The previews bored the hell out of me, but Draco chattered endlessly about the special effects. But when the movie started, it panned on Severus Snape looking so pensive and sad as he looked on at the students returning to a weird version of Hogwarts that looked nothing like how the castle actually looked.

"It's odd how similar he looks," I commented, taking a sip of my coke.

"Yeah, I know. But are these your parents?" He asked, as my movie self obliviated my parent's memories.

I teared up, and shook my head. "Slight differences. But yeah, it pretty much happened like this."

Draco took my hand in his and kissed it. "I'm so sorry. I...I didn't know you went through that, Granger."

"You went through worse, but that is my cross to bear, not yours," Hermione said. "Can we watch the movie now?"

"Yeah, okay. Sorry."  
"There's nothing to forgive."

The movie continued, and it got to the war. Much of the gore, the violence, and how traumatic it was to actually kill witches and wizards who used to be your schoolmates. It was terrible, just terrible. This was shot so...so _clean_. But the death of Severus Snape deeply affected me, and both of us were crying by the time the end of the scene came up, including the pensieve memories.

When the credits rolled, I couldn't stop crying. Draco looked at me, and without a word, hugged me tight. "I know, Granger, I know. Let it out, it's okay," Draco soothed. "You don't have to say anything."

I nodded. He nodded back. We finished up our popcorn, and I put my milk duds in my purse for later use. We were both aware that the cameras were rolling, and we ended up in some entertainment square where a steel drum band was playing.

"Oh, we have to go dancing," I decided then and there.

Draco looked at the primitive drums, and asked, "Are you sure? This is really weird music."

I laughed. "Oh, Draco live a little. It sounds cool. Dance with me. I know it's not stuffy waltzing, but I want to dance. Dance with me."

Draco grinned and took my hand in his. The primitive beat of the music made me dance to the beat, and suddenly, we were dancing close together. Draco spun me around, and I felt his hand slide across my stomach, and then his lips grazed my neck.

I chuckled. "Draco, that tickles."

He purred in my ear. "You can ask me to stop at any time."

I turned up my face to his, and our lips met. I felt a small spark from his lips to mine, but there was no underlying emotion there.

I spun out of his arms, and Draco hugged me. We moved out of the dance floor area, and sat next to each other. I pulled out my milk duds and we shared them.

"These really stick to your teeth," Draco commented. "But they don't move like chocolate frogs."

"Yes, well, muggles would find it weird if their junk food moved, because of a spell," I commented. "But um...when we get back to the mansion, we need to talk without the cameras on us."

"Sure, no problem."

We apparated back to the mansion after going out for ice cream. But when we got back, black storm clouds were forming, and I had a terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen that would change our dynamic for good.

Draco and I finally had some private time together, because Lucius and Severus were elsewhere in the mansion.

We went into the library, and Draco said, "Okay, we're alone, we can talk now. Is this about us?"

"Yeah. I don't think there could be anything lasting between us," I said. "I felt somewhat of a spark between us but--"

"No love," Draco finished. "Yeah, I know. But are you sure that's what you want? I've always...well, liked you, Hermione. If it's because I called you a mudblood, then I'm sorry."

I turned from him, and began to pace. Draco waited patiently. "Fine," I turned to him. "You're right, Draco. I'm being a prude. Romantic love is stupid. Show me how much you like me. Here and now."

Draco's eyes widened, and then he came towards me, kissing me roughly. I kissed him back, melting into the kiss and I ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair. Our hands roamed over each other, exploring, and I moaned into his mouth as he cupped my breasts with his hands and ran them down my waist, and lower back.

Then the door opened, and Draco's father entered. "Well, there you two are. How sweet is this? It wouldn't be the first time I've caught you making out with a witch."

Draco and I pulled apart from each other. Draco scowled, "Thanks, dad, for reminding me that you can cock block with the rest of them."

"Lucius! This um...this isn't what it looks like..." I stammered.

Lucius shrugged. "It's alright, Hermione, dear. There is no room for jealousy here. We will talk later. There is a storm coming, and we have to be prepared for it to hit us."

I stifled my confused, swirling emotions, and asked, "How bad of a storm?"

"Something about a category five," Lucius answered.

"Shit."  
The two wizards looked at me cluelessly. "Why? Is that bad? Severus seems to be worried as well."

"Guys, a category five hurricane is the worst that can befall an area," I informed them. "People die of the flooding more than the wind itself. I don't think magic is going to be able to help us do more than shield us from the absolute worst of it. We will need to band together to get through this."

Lucius nodded. "I agree. Draco, wipe that sullen, resentful look off your face. You will get provisions ready and inventory everything in the kitchen and pantry. Hermione, dear, will you accompany me in securing the property?"

Draco scowled, "Really, dad? Why can't I do it? Why am I not to be trusted?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Because you will just screw it up. Now, leave this to us, son, and do as I say."

Draco brushed past us and slammed the door behind him. Lucius and I shared a look, and I felt my heart flutter a little bit from his look of reassurance. I followed him, and began to strengthen the wards beside him and Severus, who was already busy casting advanced protective wards that I never learned in school.

Severus glanced at me, and he winked at me, which caused butterflies to flutter in my belly. We all saw the storm coming, and we all seemed to know that whatever happened we would get through it no matter what...


	12. The Storm Arrives

Hermione

The mansion rattled and shook as the wind began to blow around the house. The wards held, and we all gathered in the parlor. Draco was busy in the kitchens, Severus was playing chess with Lucius, and I was watching the winds and palm trees whip about in the air. Some were uprooted as the sky turned completely black.

"Checkmate," Severus commented dryly. "I win again."

"You used legilimency."  
"Did I?"  
"What am I thinking now?"

"I could not begin to guess," Severus rose an eyebrow, "But I will not dwell in that cess pool you call a brain, cousin you know that."

I barely paid attention to the rest of their conversation, because they were beginning to squabble like an old married couple.

I sighed. "Silence! Can't you two just once stop bickering?! Honestly, it's like being around Ron and Harry with you two. Exactly how old are you two again?"

Both dark wizards looked dumbfounded for a moment, and then Severus laughed quietly.

"You prove a good point, Miss. Granger. May I join you?" He asked. I could swear that I saw a flicker of jealousy in Lucius's eyes, but he quickly stifled it.

"I'll just go check on my idiot son, and make sure he's not blowing through the twinkies," Lucius said lamely.

When he was gone, Severus stood by my side. I don't know why I felt the need to hug him, but I did. He stiffened in my arms, but eventually hugged me back. He smelled of fresh herbs, mint, sandalwood, and a clean cologne I could not identify that he no doubt formulated himself. He smelled earthy, and comforting, and I liked it for some strange reason.

"Dare I ask the reason for this sudden effusiveness?" He asked, a faint smile touching his lips.

"You'll think it's silly, and berate me for it like in class when I blurted out the right answer," I reasoned. "Can I just say that I'm sorry to have done that? I just...I was just so eager to share what I learned and--"

"I was much the same way in class," Severus confessed, grinning. "I do apologize for making it seem like I hated you. I did not. I wanted to challenge you. I wanted to be the one teacher that did not want to make learning the material a breeze. You annoyed me, and you never went beyond the prescribed ingredients, or tried new ones. But never, _ever_ think that I hated you...Hermione."

The electric lights flickered and then went out as our eyes met.

"Lumos," I cast with my wand. The light illuminated our faces, and I saw the light from my wand go out as he pulled me into his arms. Our lips collided, and he tucked my wand with his as he cupped my face with his long fingers and we began to kiss as if we had not been kissed in years.

"Severus..." I breathed.

He traced my lips with his thumb, and I shivered at his touch. "We...I shouldn't be doing this..." He breathed heavily against my mouth.

"It's okay, Severus," I kissed his forehead. "We can stop if you want. I'm no longer your student if that bothers you."

Severus caressed my cheek. "Oh no, lioness. That doesn't bother me. But my desire for you does."

My heart began to beat very fast. "How... How long have you--"

"Since you wore that damned blue dress to the Yule Ball," He finished for me. "That is when it first began for me. But it wasn't until I saw you again the first night here that I wanted to silence that know-it-all mouth of yours with a kiss."

He led me to the huge French doors, and some light from the night sky outside illuminated our faces somewhat. Lucius came inside with his wand lit, and Draco arrived carrying ready snack food in a big box. He handed me back my wand, and we shared a look that clearly said, 'we will pick this up later.'

We sat on the floor, and drank juice drinks, and shared snacks all around. Flooding was happening all around the property, and if it got any worse, we could get flooded in. Hopefully, the wards would hold in place. If not, we were screwed.

I got ready for bed, and was about to turn in for the night when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I answered it, and it was Severus. He was shirtless, and looked damned sexy; that strange sexual tension fell heavily between us, and pure desire smoldered in his obsidian eyes as he wordlessly grabbed me and crashed his lips against mine. His tongue darted past my lips, and I gasped, granting him entrance.

My hands plunged into his soft, (surprisingly), black hair as I melted into his kisses. He trailed his lips down my neck, and trailed his hands down my shoulders, taking down the straps of my nightie. They pushed it down, and it looked at my feet.

"I want to see you," He ordered softly. "Let me look at you. All of you."

I glanced down at my ivory satin bikini knickers, and blushed. Severus nodded and I suddenly felt less shy. I slid them down off my legs slowly, and I stood naked in my bedroom as he looked me over.

He bit his bottom lip, and said, "You're beautiful. Why do you feel such shame?"

"I...I...I don't think I'm pretty."

Severus laughed. "Would I come to you if I thought you not worth pursuing? If I did not wish to continue what was started earlier in the parlor?"

"N-No, but I...I kind of always fantasized about you...this way," I stammered. "Unbuttoning that infamous coat of yours to reveal what lies beneath."

Severus took my hands in his, and lifted my chin with his finger to look him in the eye. "Another time. But you may undress me now, and see for yourself."

"Will there be another time?"  
Severus smiled. "Yes. Many."

I ran my fingers down his leanly muscled chest, down his hard abs, and feeling the muscles twitch as I touched them. My fingers brushed across his very hard, and long member, and I took a deep breath and untied the drawstring of his pajama pants. I slid them down off of his perfect ass, and he kicked the pants off the rest of the way. I couldn't catch my breath. He was...wow, just gorgeous. Toned, but not bulky, which surprised me, but oh wow, I couldn't believe how much his teacher's robes concealed how nice he looked naked.

"You approve." It was not a question. "You look ravishing yourself. Come here, I would have you tonight, if you let me."

"Of course. Always."  
He smirked. "Always."

I went to him, and he led me to my bed where he kissed down my body, leaving little licks here and there, until he knelt at my feet. He held my hips in place with his callused hands, and before I could ask him what he was up to, he began to lick along my pussy lips, swirling his tongue in concentric circles as he drove his tongue into my wetness over and over again.

"Severus! Oh...oh..my gods..."

"Shhh...I'm not finished yet, lioness," Severus purred, his voice hoarse with need. He continued to work his magic, as he pumped a finger inside of me, sucking my clit over and over again. His thrusts picked up the pace as he slipped another finger in. I grabbed his hair, riding his fingers until I felt myself shudder and reach one of the best orgasms of my life.

"Severus! Fuck...yes...yess!" I screamed, cumming hard on his fingers.

He lapped up the juices and chuckled, standing up.

"You look like that has never happened to you before," He quipped.

I laid down on the bed, and sighed. "Well...no, just with my own fingers and my toy. Ron thought oral sex was gross, but I guess he just thought my pussy disgusting. I don't want to talk about exes."

Severus nodded. "Agreed."

We made out for a bit, kissing and exploring one another for the first time. He slid himself inside of me, and I bit his shoulder as I cried out. He was big, like bigger than I have ever had, and it felt almost painful.

"Are you okay?" He asked, pausing in his movements.

"Yes. You're just...bigger than I'm used to," I admitted, chuckling.

Severus smiled, a genuine one this time. I reached up and stroked his cheek. He and I shared a look as we stared into each other's eyes, and I felt a tear streak down my cheek, so overwhelmed by emotion as I was in that moment. I was about to say something, but he shook his head. I nodded, understanding: no words were not necessary.

He captured one lip, and then the other as he kissed me then, thrusting deeper inside of me until he was fully inside. My legs wrapped high around his waist as he began to move in and out of me. He thrust slowly, as if he wanted to savor each and every moment in my arms. Never had I felt so desired and...loved.

I ran my fingers up and down his muscled back, tracing every scar, and cupping his perfect ass as he began to pick up the pace. Soon, he was pounding inside of me, and as my walls gripped his cock tight, I felt myself combust underneath him. He followed soon after, withdrawing almost all the way, and then slamming into me as he moaned, coating my womb with his seed.

He collapsed beside me, careful to not crush me with his weight as he withdrew from me to lie on his back, breathing heavily. It was bar none the best sex I have ever had. Who knew he was such a good lover?

I was breathing heavily beside him, and we stared at the crown mouldings just processing coming down off of our highs. I felt a slight trickle of moisture from between my legs, and realized that we didn't use protection. I found his fingers beside me on the messed up bedding and held his hand. He lifted my hand to his and kissed it softly.

"You can see now why I have avoided you for years," Severus said, looking at me. "But no more. I assume you know how stiff the competition will be between all three of us."

I rolled on my side and rested my head on his chest. "Yes, but if you always liked me as...well, more than some student, why did you say nothing when I became of age? My time turner aged me a year, so sixth year you could have said something."

He idly played with my hair as he thought for a moment. "And risk giving away my position to pursue you? I think not. Besides, I was still obsessed with Potter's mother."

"Was she really so pretty that your devotion to her was so lasting?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and I added, "I mean, you were both young. Do you not think that if she had lived that you would have been able to move on from her easier?"

Severus sighed heavily. "It was her compassion that drew me to her initially, not her charms. I was not a fan of her hair color, or the freckles across her nose. I suppose it was her eyes. Ironic that my school House shares that color. Anyways, she was kind to me when no one else would have been as a child. We were best friends once, but after being bullied by Potter and his idiot friends for so long, I grew more bitter and hated myself more than I ever hated them. She tried to defend me from them a few times, but when I caught her smiling at one of James Potter's antics while he had me dangling upside down about to take down my pants one day, I just...snapped. Without thinking, I called her a mudblood, and I tried for weeks to apologize to her. I even slept outside Gryffindor Tower to catch her going in to the portrait doorway."

Tears filled my eyes as he related his sad tale. "Let me guess, she never forgave you, not even after she married and had Harry."

"No. But I felt responsible for her death, because I overheard that quack Sybil Trelawny's prediction regarding your friend," Severus answered. "Riddle took it upon himself to kill the Potter family himself. But to answer your question, yes, I think if Lily had lived, I would have eventually gotten over her."

We were both quiet for a long time, before I asked, "Was she your first?"

Severus grinned. "Yes."

"That's nice. I'm so sorry she led you on like that," I added. "But didn't you date Draco's mother too?"

"Yes, Cissa'. She comforted me, soothed my hurts, but I did not love her," He assured me. "She always loved Lucius. But why did you want to know?"

"I'm a know it all, remember? I like to know things," I pointed out, idly stroking the faint black hairs on his chest. "In this case, I want to know the lay of my lover's mind in regards to love. I noticed that you're not being your know it all self with me."

Severus chuckled, kissing me. "I think your love history is fairly straightforward, Hermione. You liked that Krum boy, then McClaggen, then Weasley, and..."

"Harry Potter," I corrected him. "Very briefly, while we were on that mission to collect horcruxes. I think it was no more than comfort sex, but we tried to make a go of the idea of an _us_ , as opposed to friends. He loved Ron's sister, though, and I stupidly pursued Ron, because he was safe, available, and there for me."

Severus nodded. "I understand. We have both had messed up love life's. But I think we could be good together."

My heart beat fast at the possibilities surrounding those two words: 'good together.' "I think so too, but I don't want to decide anything yet, or commit unless I know for sure where my heart truly lies."

Severus nodded. "Just let me know if you decide on me, lioness. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can." I promised.  
"Good. Do you want me to go?"

I yawned. "No, stay the night with me, please. I would like to sleep in your arms."

He kissed the top of my head. "As you wish. But first, I'm going to go rinse off. Join me?"

"Of course."

We shared the bathtub together, and bathed each other, kissing lazily while we did it. After getting ready for bed, I fell asleep  
easily, nestled in the arms of one of my dark wizards. But who did I love, really? Time would only tell, I supposed, and when I knew, I knew that no one else would suffice for me, no one. But again, I would certainly find out before all of this was over for all of us...


	13. Eavesdropper

Draco

He had seen Hermione leave her bedroom at midnight. He knew it was midnight, because he had cast a tempus charm to get the time. He knew that she had already fucked his godfather, he had suspected it from the looks he was giving her. It made sense that his father would try to up his game to get their shared conquest into his bed. But it didn't seem fair that she would gravitate to wizards so much older than her, it was kind of disgusting, really.

But he had hid in his dad's closet and watched Hermione interact with his father. Then they went at it, and boy, could she handle some hard core stuff the way his dad was pounding her into the bed. He expected her geeky bookworm self to be a strict missionary vanilla girl. It was a nice discovery, but it still didn't help him in how he was going to be able to tap her.

He honestly did not understand how his godfather unlocked her legs, because he seemed to put absolutely no effort in charming her. He had seen his godfather charm the knickers off of witches at the Christmas balls, and he invariably always got laid as a result. But his method was too...passive, and now that he saw the results, it was the most Slytherin way to go about this.

He watched them get done, and then the sounds of them getting it on in the shower. He took this time to go back to his own bedroom, but he did not count on his godfather to keep an eye out on him.

"Draco. What is your hurry?"  
He rounded on him. "I have to go whack off, not like it's _any_ business of yours. You might be interested to know that Granger is getting fucked three ways from Sunday, so I guess he beat you to that."

His Uncle smirked. "Oh, did he? I care not what she does in her off time, Draco. But you hanging out in the shadows watching them like your own personal porn channel _does_ concern me. But if we are keeping score it is me and your father at a tie, and you with a zero for your inability to get her into your bed."

"You two are ancient as hell!" He blurted, hurt. "At least I'm more her age. But I'll get laid, I promise you. And she will choose me too once she realizes how perverted you two really are."

His Uncle laughed. "Good luck with that. But I highly doubt it. Now, you will go to bed, and I will not see you creeping in the shadows again, because if you do, you will be most sorry, indeed."

"Whatever, grandpa," He retorted, and retreated to his bedroom. He pulled out his body lotion, and laid on his bed.

He squirted some into his hand and imagined that Hermione was riding up and down on his cock, those perfect, full breasts of hers bouncing with each thrust of her hips. He gasped as he came, and felt disgusted with himself for having to whack off like a sixth year. Such a waste. He cleaned himself off with a flick of his wand, and cleaned up in the shower. He had to step up his game and not give into his self loathing.

No, it would not do to just give up. He would make Hermione see that he was the only choice to be with her, and as soon as the storm ended, that was exactly what he was going to do, he vowed to himself. _Soon, Granger. Soon, you will be mine, and I won't have to share you with anyone else ever again, that is a promise that I intend to keep._ With that decided, he slept, and dreamed impossible dreams that he knew deep down would most likely never come to pass...


	14. Heating Up

Hermione

Three days after the hurricane hit, I decided to spend equal time with each of my bachelors, and after what happened between me and Severus the first night, it was understood between us that he would give me some space to decide on my own what I wanted. We were still without power by this time, and of course, Draco was growing restless without his Internet, cable, and other creature comforts.

The lower half of the mansion was flooded, but the upper half was fine, save for some windows that needed some repair work done. I found Lucius in a large gym that I didn't know the house had on the upper floor. He was doing tai chi and his movements were very graceful, like a dancer's.

"You do know that staring is rude, right?" He teased, finishing his routine.

I sat down on one of the weight benches, and chuckled. "Yes. But it's not everyday that I get to see a relaxed Malfoy. You seem wound up a lot with the world on your shoulders."

Lucius took a towel and wiped the sweat off his face. "You are remarkably perceptive, Hermione," He said, approvingly. "I can see why Severus is so taken with you. He won't ever say it, of course, but I can tell he likes you."

I blushed, remembering that first night. Yes, he had been most tender, and loving. But still, he never said how much it meant to him. He was still very guarded, and had his walls up.

"I know, but he's so confusing," I admitted. "One minute, he wants to kiss my hand, or talk to me, _really_ talk to me, and in another minute, he puts up his walls, and acts like it means nothing to him."

Lucius reached over to tuck my hair behind my ear. "Well, give him time. Even with me he is guarded, so just give him time, he is very introverted."

I nodded. "I know. But you're a bit hard to read too. Do you really like me, or am I a means to an end? I mean, you don't need the money, you're wealthy already, so why come on to this show? I'm still a bit confused by that."

"And Draco?"

"Oh, Draco is an open book," I laughed. "He wasn't in school, but I thought he was being mean to me simply because of Harry. But he told me that all of the teasing was because he liked me. I know, because when we went swimming the first night, we had it out, and buried the hatchet."

Lucius looked serious then, sitting next to me. "I had no idea that you would be the bachelorette, and that this would simply be a fun way to pass the time, but I find myself liking you more and more, Hermione, as a person, and I like who you are. You are probably the first real person I have met that cared nothing for my wealth, or my status, and that is a novelty to me. Usually, witches want my wealth, a good night on the town, hot sex afterwards, and even when I was married I carried on my playboy lifestyle."

My eyes widened in shock. "I...I don't understand. Narcissa was beautiful, and gave you a son. Why on earth would you disobey your marriage vows like that? That seems a bit selfish to me."

Lucius took his hands in mine, and kissed them. "Hermione, listen. Narcissa and I had an open marriage, most pureblood marriages are like that. You see, we do not choose our spouses, they are arranged for us when we are very young, and we both certainly were not the exception. Yes, I loved Narcissa, and I miss her everyday, but I did not love her when we married. Draco changed that considerably, but we both had our lovers discreetly on the side."

I somehow didn't feel reassured by this. Still, I had to ask the question. Severus was right, I was much too inquisitive for my own good. "And would you be that way with me? Say I picked you out of Severus and Draco. We would be in love, things would be great, but say temptation came your way, and well...you wanted her. How would you handle that?"

Lucius thought about it for a long time before answering, recognizing it as a very important question. "Hermione, if you chose me I would, of course, stay true to you alone. I know that you would never tolerate such philandering from your husband," He said truthfully. "And quite frankly, I'm a bit tired of that lifestyle. But just know that if you choose Draco, he won't afford you the same courtesy."

"I agree. I think that I could be his friend, but if we did have sex it would feel casual," I answered. "And I'm looking for something more real. I think that I always was, I was just stupid in who I chose the first time. I know better now than to just make the safest choice. Neither you or Severus would be safe choices."

Lucius nodded. "Well, do you like to dance? I could pop on some dance music and we could dance together."

"Ew, no, you're sweaty. Let me dance for you," I decided.

I stood up, and transfigured my outfit to be a black leotard with white tights, and put my hair in a tight bun. I then pulled out pink Pointe shoes my size from my purse, and set that beside him on the bench. I warmed up, my muscles remembering their former exercises. I never told Ron that I still took lessons in my off time just to stay in shape.

I used my wand to play some Swan Lake, and got into the zone. I ignored Lucius watching me, and launched into the choreography of the Swan Queen dancing her sad dance after her twin the Black Swan took her Prince from her. When I was done, three sets of hands clapped for me.

"Wow, Granger," Draco said, amazed. "That was awesome. I had no clue you were into ballet. It looked professional."

"I agree," Severus quipped. "Very graceful, and enchanting."

Lucius hugged me. "Can you ballroom dance?"

"No, but I have always wanted to learn," I confessed. "You could teach me, I'm sure."

Lucius smirked. "Oh yes, and it would be a fun time to be had by us both. But later, I promise."

He kissed me chastely, and my insides turned to mush as he quickly drew away. Wow, could he leave a girl wanting more, that was for sure! I winked at Severus and he winked back in return before he went back to his personal projects, for which he needed privacy from everyone.

The rest of the day was spent doing dull repair work as the outside weather grew steadily worse and worse. It was during one of these repairs that I fell, and Lucius caught me in his strong arms. Rather than letting me stand back up, he kissed me, really kissed me. I kissed him back, and again, I felt an electric shock run through my body as our tongues explored one another.

"Oh my," I breathed.  
Lucius smiled warmly. "I agree. Oh my. But we should continue this later on. I want you to come to me tonight. That way, I know you're serious about exploring what this is between us."

He released me with a lighter kiss, and we got back to work. I was left stunned by what just happened. The kiss had been nothing short of amazing. But it also left me very confused. What was going on? I had sex with one of them, amazing, mind blowing sex, and now I discovered that I wanted Lucius as well.

 _You're just horny, that's all that this is. But maybe, just maybe, you can figure out what you want by doing all of them,_ I reasoned, as I laid back in my tub, with the jets soothing the aches out of my muscles.

I sort of knew that I wouldn't be able to have a future with Draco, he was too lazy, and treated women as playthings. Lucius seemed to have been humbled from losing Narcissa, and I thought, given time, he could love one witch exclusively. Severus, I had no doubt of his loyalty, for he had been loyal to Harry's mother Lily for years. But who could I love as a husband? That was the question that I wanted answered, starting tonight.

I chose a green and black lace bra and panties, and I just knew that Lucius would love it. I had on a light blue nightie for Severus, but figured what the hell, if I was going to sleep with a Slytherin, I might as well wear their colors in my lingerie.

  
When I put it on in the store, I liked it instantly liked it, but I knew that Ron would have hated it, so I never got to wear this set, until now, that is.

I threw on the matching green robe, and tied it, not to be modest, but to hide the whole outfit until the right moment. With that done, I brushed out my hair until it shone, and headed to Lucius's bedroom.

I knocked on his door, and my breath was nearly taken away when I saw Lucius shirtless for the first time. He had a much more muscular body, slightly more bulky in build, but oh wow, was it a turn on! We looked at each other, and his eyes sparkled with desire as he saw that I was wearing dark green.

"You look ravishing, dear. Please come in, won't you?" He invited. "Christmas really can come more than once a year. I cannot wait to open my present."

I giggled. "No fair. You left my present half unwrapped. It seems quite unfair to me."

Lucius laughed. "I can put a robe on if that will take the edge off."

I shook my head, stepping across the threshold. "No, because your chest is not my present." I pressed a hand against the front of his silver silk pants and lightly stroked his semi hard cock. "I would rather trail my fingers down the trail until I get to the treasure itself."

Lucius grinned. "Oh, then by all means, fair explorer, I am more than at your disposal."

"Good. Get on the bed."  
"Yes, ma'am."

He obeyed, getting on the bed. I undressed slowly, and Lucius watched, transfixed, as he took in my lingerie, and as I slipped it off one by one, dancing sensuously as I did, he was using all of his self discipline to not attack me outright. When I crawled up to him on the bed, Lucius caressed my cheek, and sat up, drawing me into his lap as he kissed me slowly, taking time to draw out the sensation of our lips meeting together. He kissed down my neck, rubbing my back, and cupping my breasts before lowering his lips to each breast to lick, suckle, and lightly tease with his teeth each nipple.

I ran my fingers through his long blonde hair as I initiated the kiss, and his tongue met mine eagerly.

"I want you," He breathed.

"Can I touch you first? You said I could go exploring," I pouted.

Lucius nodded. "Of course. I am at your service, darling."

"Lie back."

I climbed off of him, and began to kiss and lick down his firm chest. I lightly teased each nipple, and he moaned in response. "Mmm, that's nice," He murmured. "Don't stop."

"I wasn't planning on it," I winked. I kissed down the thin line of hair that ended into the pubic hair surrounding his member. I winked at him, and untied the drawstring of his pajama pants, and slid them down. My heart beat sped up as I saw him naked for the first time. _Wow, so it's only Ron who has a flabby body. Other wizards have fine ass bodies. So, thrill your man,_ I encouraged myself.

Lucius had a slightly shorter cock than Severus's but not by much. I had to taste it. I began to lick it up and down, swirling my tongue around the tongue.

"Jesus, witch," Lucius gasped. "Yes, suck it. I want your hot little mouth on my cock."

I needed no further encouragement, as I got down to business, stroking what I couldn't fit in my mouth, and relaxed the muscles of my jaw as I was able to take his length down my throat. Lucius moaned and swore as I bobbed my head up and down on him faster and faster.

"Shit...stop witch...I'm going to cum," Lucius rasped. I got off of him, and he pinned me to the bed.

I giggled at the rough treatment. He put my feet on his broad shoulders and then slammed into me. "Fuck, you're tight, love," Lucius purred.

He slammed into me, and I gasped, "Lucius! Yes...harder...fuck me good."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled knowingly, winking.

He sped up his thrusts and my breasts bounced with every thrust. Then he switched positions and I rode him as I sat in his lap, kissing passionately as we held one another tightly. We switched to missionary and that was when I reached my orgasm. It made me almost pass out, but damn did it feel great. Lucius soon followed me, calling me his dearest love in French.

We stayed connected as he spooned me from behind, and he kissed my temple softly as we came down off our highs. We were both slicked with sweat, and I felt desired and cherished in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Lucius said, after a long time. "If I hurt you. I have been told that I can be rough in bed."

"It's alright, I liked it."

Lucius chuckled. "I know. But you surprised me tonight, dear, I did not think you were into pleasing your lover."

I blushed. I had only given Harry a few blow jobs, but I never deep throated until him. "I almost thought you would have pushed me off. Ron hated it, and he never did the same for me."

"Then he was just as stupid as he looked," Lucius asserted. "A witch as beautiful as you deserves to be worshipped."

I began to cry, and he tried to console me, but I turned to face him. "No, I'm fine. It's just that I'm extremely flattered that you would find me attractive. You're ridiculously hot yourself, but then again, you know that."

We faced each other, and Lucius shrugged. "Yes, but from you it means more. Especially, because you like me for myself and not what you can gain from me."

"I am Undersecretary to the Minister of the Magic," I replied. "I probably make just as much as Shacklebolt, so yes, I don't need your wealth. It's just ironic that with our backgrounds that we would end up in bed like this. It's nice."

"Opposites can attract."

"Yes, and right now I want to bathe, and go to bed," I picked up my robe and tied it around my waist. I was about to go to my own bathroom, but Lucius asked, "Must you leave, darling? I would love to sleep beside you for once."

 _Oh, humor the man! You just had amazing sex with the guy. Besides, avoiding him will send the wrong message._ "Okay, but I want a shower first. You can join me if you wish."

When the water was warm enough to bathe in, Lucius and I washed each other, but when we rinsed off, I felt his arms circle my waist, and his fingers began stroking along my folds. With his free hand, he cupped one of my breasts and kissed along my neck, nipping it lightly with his teeth. He instantly hardened against my ass as he then began to kiss me deeply.

"Gods, witch you're addicting," Lucius whispered in my ear. "I want you so badly."

"I want you too."  
"Good."

He pressed me against the wall, and wrapped my legs around him. I held on to him for support as he entered me in one smooth move. The shower water rained down on us, and the sex was just as awesome as before. When we were done, we rinsed off again, and got ready for bed. We snuggled underneath the covers, and was soothed by the sounds of the violent storm blowing around us. But inside, everyone was content, or so I had thought...


	15. The Storm Ends

Hermione

The damage outside of the mansion was excessive, even with the electricity restored. So, over the next three weeks, we all banded together to repair the property, and when we were done, and the camera crew arrived, Theodore Nott returned, and explained that he would be the host since a lot happened since we were cut off from both the magical and muggle world.

"Well, are you guys ready to get started with the competition yet again?" Nott asked, straightening his tie. He looked sharp in his dark suit, and presentable for the cameras. "I know that you guys, no doubt, got a handle on getting to know each other fairly well by now."

"Oh yes, it's been a real barrel of laughs," Draco quipped. "We only just now were able to repair all of this crap without a word, or help from your company, Nott. Some friend you are."

Nott scowled. "Whatever, Malfoy. I'm here on business, nothing more. Now, get changed into your date outfits, the rose ceremony begins in half an hour."

I was going to choose Lucius, and so I chose a backless beaded gown that would wow everyone. I felt elegant and refined. I saved my last decision for Severus, because I had more confidence in our connection. But I had to make myself the only attractive witch worth touching in the room, because Lucius could have any woman he wanted, all he had to do was point to a witch, and she would come to him, and on her back in an instant. No, I had to look like I belonged in his world, and this was certainly the dress to get it done, and convey that message without words.

  
I came down the grand staircase, and everyone stood with their mouths hanging open in astonishment.

"Welcome, once again viewers," Nott announced, turning on the charm for the cameras. "We have once again another rose ceremony to witness, and our bachelorette must now choose her date. They will be going to Paris to have a night at the opera and a fancy dinner in the Eiffel Tower, so wish them the best of luck. Now, Miss. Granger, have you decided on who receives your rose tonight?"

"Yes," I said, picking up one of the red roses. I looked at my three bachelors, and made a bee line to Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius, will you accept this rose?"

A bright smile flashed across his handsome face as he stepped forward. "Of course, Miss. Granger. You honor me."

Severus must have caught the run of my thoughts, because he nodded in understanding. But Draco seethed with surpressed anger.

Just as his father took the rose, Draco slapped it out of his hand. Severus moved to block Draco, and Lucius moved to protect me as well.

"How nice of you to protect her," Draco scoffed. "Don't worry, I won't harm you, Hermione. I just want you to decide right here and now to choose me."

"It's alright, Lucius," I whispered to Lucius. "Draco won't harm me. The cameras are rolling, after all."

He kissed my cheek, and whispered, "I know, but I will step in if he tries anything."

"Thank you."

I approached Draco directly, and stifled my embarrassment and anger. "Draco, this jealousy is not flattering to you, and does not help your cause."

Draco surprised me by tearing up. "Hermione, please. Please choose me. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win this game, whatever it takes."

When Draco said the word 'game,' that is when any affection I might have harbored for him in a romantic sense died. I was a _game_ to him, just like every witch he has ever dated. He would never love me for me, and that is where Lucius and Severus differed.

I didn't realize that I was crying until much later. "Draco, I can never choose you. I am not a game, or some curiosity for you to seduce one minute, and discard in the next minute. I believe that you like me, you desire me, but I am looking for something real and lasting, and it will not be you. Please leave this house."

Draco nodded, but then he grabbed me and kissed me roughly in a punishing sort of way that hurt. "Yeah, I'll go. But you will crawl back. Once you realize how perverted my father and godfather are, you will beg me to date you, and I will reject you in just the same way. Mark my words."

Draco brushed past me, and Lucius held me as I took comfort in his strong arms wrapped around me.

Nott turned on the charm for the cameras, and said, "Well, another bachelor has left us. Leaving the two remaining finalists. Who will our bachelorette choose to date next is in her hands alone. Please stay tuned."

The cameras turned off, and Nott's pleasant expression disappeared entirely. "I can go upstairs to talk to him if you want," He offered.

I wiped at my eyes with my handkerchief. "No, please don't make a bigger scene than Draco already made. I was going to reject him any way. At least this way, I won't waste any more time with him. Will you make sure he gets off the grounds safely, Severus?"

Severus kissed me chastely. "Of course. Have a good time in Paris, Hermione."

I hugged him, comforted by his clean, earthy scents. "I will, thank you, Severus. I'm choosing you for the next date."

He smiled, kissing my hand. "I'm looking forward to that, lioness."

He took off after Draco and Nott grinned knowingly. "Wow. I never in a million years thought I would see my former Head of House smile, let alone be affectionate to any witch. It's a shame I'm gay, whoever you choose is going to be one lucky wizard. I'm insanely jealous right now of this thing you three have going on."

I hugged Nott, and said, "Yeah, it is a shame. But I will be fine, I promise. Thank you."

Lucius and I left the mansion, and when we were alone, he kissed me softly. "Did he hurt you, dear? Say the word and I will use my belt on him. Adult or not, I do not tolerate disrespect towards a witch."

"I'm fine, let's go and enjoy our date, I'm absolutely starved," I assured him.

Lucius took my hand in his, and I laced my fingers through his. We walked to the disapparition point, and as we prepared to disapparate, he pulled me to him, and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back, and that was how I arrived on my third rose date in Paris, France, in the arms of one of the wealthiest pureblood wizards in our world...


	16. An Illuminating Date

Lucius

He silently cursed Draco's lack of care and tact. He had a perfect evening planned, and his idiotic son had to throw down an ultimatum in front of the cameras, embarrasing the Malfoy name completely in his scheme.

The lights of Paris swam before him and Hermione as they apparated in front of the Eiffel Tower. She looked up at the famous landmark wistfully after wiping at her eyes.

She then took out her compact, and scowled. "I have raccoon eyes. Damn ferret."

"What's that?"

Hermione blushed, and looked away from him in embarrassment. "I...I'm sorry, Lucius. I forgot that the nickname might be offensive to you. Back in fourth year, Crouch Jr., only we all thought he was Mad Eye Moody, he transfigured Draco into a white ferret to punish him for cursing Harry when his back was turned. It became a popular nickname for Draco to remember how amusing it was to watch."

The old Lucius would have been offended by this embarrassing story, but he no longer cared. "It is kind of an amusing story. I assume McGonagall caught Crouch cursing Draco."

Hermione nodded, touching up her makeup. "Yes, and she was livid. Oddly enough, he was one of our best dark arts teachers. But being that he turned out to be a deatheater, that doesn't surprise me now. I'm sorry if I offended you."

He took her hands in his, and kissed them. "You did not. I admit that I did worse to punish him, and I wasn't the most patient of father's. Besides, right now, I'm not feeling the most favorably disposed to my son at the moment. Are you sure you're okay with what happened? You did not deserve that treatment. I apologize on his behalf if it will make you feel better."

Hermione chuckled. "A kiss would help with that, I think."

He chuckled, drawing her into his arms. Cameras were on them, but he didn't care, and neither did she, apparently. Narcissa would have hated it, and complained about the invasion of privacy. He teased her bottom lip with his teeth, and their lips met. Gods, her lips felt perfect, and so did the rest of her for that matter. But did she want him or his cousin? She knew Severus more, and he didn't want to see him be denied love once again when it was within his grasp. Could he give up this witch if she chose Severus? He did not know, because he was becoming used to the idea of Hermione being his.

They broke the kiss for air, and he cleared his throat, banishing his tumultuous thoughts. "Shall we?"  
He asked, holding out his hand for her to take.

She took it, and they walked hand in hand to the restaurant located in the Eiffel Tower; it was easily one of the most expensive in the city, simply because of its location. But he didn't care about price, Hermione was worth it.

The lift took them up to the restaurant, and he launched into his fluent French to the matre'd who asked for their reservation. The place was packed, but they were immediately seated at a table close to the window so they could look out on the nighttime skyline of Paris.

He loved Paris best at night, because it was lit up like the brightest Christmas tree and showcased the old and new coming together in perfect symmetry in a much more meaningful way. He only visited Paris four times over the years, but the first time he came here was on his honeymoon with Narcissa. Of course, it was just a big shopping venture for her, but she loved the Louvre, and Versailles. She said that she would have loved to copy the famous Hall of Mirrors in Malfoy Manor.

Hermione ordered their meals, and he ordered champagne, because they were celebrating what, he hoped, would be the first of many dates between them. As they waited for their meals to arrive, they spoke of incidental things, and she spoke of the muggle world whenever he asked a question about it. The more she talked, the more he realized just how closed off the wizarding world had become over the years; at one time, they were the leaders in technology, not the muggles.

"You must have found the wizarding world strange when you first were introduced to it," He said genially.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I did. But no more than you would be if you lived around the creature comforts muggles take for granted. But I found out last year that I'm not as muggleborn as I was taught." She took out her wand and said to her black clutch purse, "Accio lineage potion vial."

A vial containing a familiar red potion flew into her right hand. She tucked her wand away on a garter on one of her legs. She set her purse aside on the table and said, "Go ahead and pour it. As you know, blood is required to be shed to formulate the Blood Purity potion."

He poured it into his water glass, and a puff of white smoke wrote out her true name: Hermione LeStrange. He nearly shattered the glass in his shock.

Hermione sipped her ice water, nodding, and waved a hand over her hair: it became black, and the frizziness came from Bellatrix, but her hair was no longer frizzy, due to diligent care of her naturally curly hair. But she otherwise looked like she always did in her face; she looked more like Rodolphus the more he looked at her closely.

She put her glamour back on her hair, and said bitterly, "Oh yes, I can thank mommy dearest for carving 'mudblood,' in my right arm with her cursed knife blade. Thank the gods, Uncle Sirius carted me away from my insane birth parents. I was adopted by the Grangers when I was two, because my adopted mother couldn't have kids, apparently."

Lucius felt the knowledge drop on him like a huge weight. She was Bella's _daughter_ , a pureblood witch. He felt like the lowest form of pond scum for shunning her supposed low birth for years. Shit.

"I...I...there are no words for how deeply sorry I am for my family's treatment of you for years," Lucius finally said seriously. He tried to hold her hand, but she narrowed her eyes, and flashed him a very Bella scowl.

"Oh, so that makes it alright does it?" She snapped. "Now, that I am worthy to fuck, you are suddenly sorry?! Well, it changes nothing in terms of the fact that no one, not even my _dear_ Uncle, told me that I am just as much of a pureblood as you. Did you know?"

He was tearing up. "No...Merlin no, Hermione. I _swear_ it to you. If I had years ago, I never, _ever_ would have said the things I did, or made Draco bully you the way I did. I know that it does not make up for it, but please accept my sincerest apologies. Can you do that?"

Hermione sighed. "I do, thank you, Lucius. That is very mature of you. Now, let's eat, I'm starving."

They ate their dinners, and Hermione suddenly looked a bit pale, and she put a hand to her mouth. "I...I...This smells like shit to me. I'm just going to go to the loo. Wait for me?"

He was concerned about her, but he didn't want to show it. "Of course, darling."

Hermione grabbed her purse, and rushed off as fast as her heels would allow. She came back fifteen minutes later more pale, but stricken as if she learned a shocking truth, and she couldn't fully process it.

"I...I need to go back to mansion."  
"Why? Are you not well?"

"It's something I need to talk with Severus about," Hermione said, her emotions locked and guarded.

He hated that she suddenly couldn't confide in him, but he supposed that he couldn't blame her: he had been in the wrong in his abysmal treatment of her, but how the hell was he to know that Rodolphus and Bellatrix managed to have a child? No one knew but Sirius Black, apparently.

Hermione seemed busy with her own racing thoughts, and he noticed that she couldn't stand the smell of the champagne as well. He thought back on the hurricane. No. Freaking. Way. Severus had been intimate with her, and it was highly likely that she was pregnant as a result. He fought down his jealousy. No, it would not do to get angry when she was dealing with so much.

They held hands, and as soon as they apparated back to the mansion, Hermione kissed him quickly, and ran into the mansion to look for Severus to share her thoughts with him. He retired to his bedroom, and drank firewhisky until he passed out on the floor. As he passed out, he thought of how easily Severus played him, and conceded that his cousin had indeed earned his checkmate, after all...


	17. Conveying Shocking News

Hermione

I thought back to when I had my period last, and the answer was that I should have started it just before that damned hurricane hit. Then I had that beautiful moment with Severus the first night the storm hit. We did not use an anti conception charm, and I did not drink the potion to prevent any possible pregnancy from occurring. What the hell was I going to do?? Sure, I could hide the belly with a glamour, but I didn't want to feel ashamed for my possible predicament. I vomited in the restaurant ladies bathroom, and I had my wand in my hand, but I just...I could not cast the medical spell to tell for me for certain if I was, indeed, pregnant with Severus's baby.

I snapped my fingers, and a house elf appeared. Thank Merlin, the production team shelled out the money for them. I ordered that Severus come to me. I ran a bath and was soaking in my bath tub when Severus knocked on my bathroom door ten minutes later.

"Come in," I called.  
He sat on one of the steps to the tub, and asked, "When do I kick Lucius's ass? You two should have been back much later."

I sighed, and shook my head. "Oh, it wasn't him who cut our date short, it was me. Severus, I...I think I might be pregnant."

Severus paced about the huge bathroom, his face betraying nothing of the emotions he was no doubt feeling. "But you do not know for sure," He divined.

"No. I...I couldn't bring myself to cast the medical spell to find out," I answered. "I know it can detect one within hours of conception, but my cycles have always been irregular. But...it is very likely yours if I am."

Severus nodded. "Well, finish up and I can cast the spell so we can be sure."

I did, and I got out and dried off. I wrapped myself in a towel, and put up my hair in a matching towel. Severus waited for me in my bedroom, and he took out his wand and cast the medical spell. He waved it over my middle and the test came back positive.

"Well, whether it is mine, or Lucius's, you definitely are pregnant," Severus said, waving his wand again and put it away in his robes. "Nearly a month along, according to the test."

I hugged him, and he hugged me back. I don't know why I started crying, but I did, and Severus kissed the top of my head. "Hey, it will be okay, lioness. Why are you crying?"

"I don't really know, I just...this is so unreal," I confessed. "I'm usually the most responsible one in the room, and now I feel like I'm one of those irresponsible girls from school. It's silly, I'm sorry."

Severus grinned, kissing me lightly. "There is nothing to be sorry for, lioness. As the muggles say, it takes two to tango, and neither of us was in our right mind at the time."

"You did come to me."

"Yes, I did. But I fully expected your rejection," Severus admitted. "I knew you liked me, but I wanted to test my theory. The point is is that I will support you, Hermione."

I sighed. "I have a job."  
"That is not what I meant."

"Is it? Usually, that is what the man means when he offers to 'support,' the woman he knocked up," I pointed out.

He took my hand in mine and kissed it. "I meant moral support, not financial per se. If, indeed, the child is mine, I will be in his or her life, I promise you. Would you want to get married?"

I sat on the edge of my bed, and couldn't speak for a few moments. I knew that it would probably come to this, but the reality that I had a child on the way was hitting me hard. A month along. I did the math, and breathed a little easier. For some reason, the possibility that this wasn't Lucius's felt better in my mind.

Severus sat next to me, and asked, "What are you smiling for?"

I shrugged. "Well, I think you're the only one who could be the father. Do the math."

Severus then smiled, relieved. "Thank Merlin. Come here, witch. _My_ witch."

"Possessive much?"  
"Absolutely."  
"As long as you don't get cutesy and start kissing my stomach in public, we won't have a problem," I declared.

Severus laughed. "Don't tempt me, or I will dock points."

"Fine, but how depleted will Gryffindor's vial be if I was still in school? Inquiring minds are desperate to know," I said, feigning sincerity.

Severus grinned wolfishly. "Oh, I think 500 would be a start, and then I would demand an essay detailing how it could have been prevented."

I socked him in the arm. "You made that up! How about you should have worn a condom first?"

"Can one fit me?"  
"Uh yeah, dork."

"I don't wear condoms. They're uncomfortable and cut off half of the sensation," Severus stated. "Besides, you voiced no complaint at the time."

"Uh huh. Fine, fine, _daddy_. We're going to be parents. You seem fine with that outcome," I observed, taking down my hair from my towel turban. My hair stuck out everywhere just like my mother's, only Bellatrix never took care of her hair.

Severus dried my hair with a spell, and began braiding it in a French braid. I noticed then that he was secretly a very tactile person, and even in school, I noticed that he idly touched objects in a room to account for this need to touch.

"How could I not be pleased about it? You're the only witch who has given a damn about me since..." He trailed off, not wanting to say Lily's name. "If I am going to be a father, I would want my son or daughter to come from an intelligent witch, no matter her blood status."

I sighed heavily, and felt my heart begin to race. "Severus, I...Have you ever had to brew the Toujours Potion before that tests blood status?"

He tied the end of my hair off with a black elastic band. He rose an eyebrow, "Yes, four times. It is a fairly simple potion to make, but it requires the testing witch or wizard's blood to work. Why do you mention it?"

I dropped my towel, and dried myself off the rest of the way. "Because in the Ministry of Magic, the auror department tests for it upon receiving a high position in the government. I am Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Only half blood and above can obtain the job, and when they tested my blood status, they discovered that I am a LeStrange."

Severus looked visibly shaken. "Jesus. Do you have a vial of it?"

I shook my head. "I showed it to Lucius, and as you know, it can only be used once a brewing. He looked just as shocked as you."

"I would think so. I had no idea."

"It doesn't change anything though, right?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't treat me any differently. "I don't even remember Bella as my mother if that bothers you. I was adopted by the Grangers when I was two. My Uncle Sirius took me to the orphanage before he was sent to Azkaban for supposedly killing Pettigrew."

Severus thought for a long time, and then nodded his head to confirm something to himself. "Hermione, I don't care about blood status. I'm not Lucius. You are my child's mother, that is all that matters to me."

I wiped at my eyes, and smiled. "Thank you. But do you love me? I think that that's important. I would hate it if you did, if I'm still insufferable to you, if--"

Severus silenced my words with a kiss that took my breath away. I grabbed on to his robes for dear life, and melted into the tenderness he put into his lips moving on mine, or how his tongue touched mine lovingly.

He pulled away, and asked, his voice hoarse, "Does that answer your question?"

"I would like to hear it."  
"I...Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Please, Severus."

He looked into my eyes and said seriously, "Hermione, I love you. Never doubt that. I know that I am not good with flowery words, but I believe in actions, not words, my lioness."

"I love you too, but I care for Lucius too. I know that sounds weird, but--"

"No, I know. But listen, Hermione, whether you choose to marry me or not has no bearing on our duties to our child," Severus said gently, but firmly. "I will always be there in their life, and I promise to never, _ever_ be the kind of abusive scum bag my father was to me."

"I thought all of your scars were from being a deatheater."

"Oh no, very few of them are."  
"So, was it from school too?"

Severus shook his head. "Some day, I will let you look in my pensieve, and show you the memories. But I'm not ready for that now. I want us to get to know one another more before I'm willing to let you completely in. This," He took my hand in his and kissed it. Then he rubbed my still flat belly, lovingly. "And this, gives me all the hope I need to finally let someone in here," He touched his heart. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," I assured him. "And it's okay, take all the time you need. I'm just not ready to commit yet."

"Nor am I quite yet."  
"But you will for our child?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Thank you, Severus."

"No, thank you. You're giving me the greatest gift I could imagine. Now, get changed, let's brew some Toujours Potion to test this out."

I changed into a pair of jeans, a dove gray peasant top, and some comfy sandals to be comfortable, since we weren't going anywhere.

  
I knocked on his door and he called, "Enter."

I came in, and he was already at work. He had his black hair tied back, and we wordlessly worked side by side. When it was done, he pricked my finger with a knife and put three drops in and stirred the mixture in. The potion in the cauldron swirled to a crimson red, and the smoke from it turned a pure white, and wrote out my birth name.

Severus nodded in confirmation. "It is as you said. I just wanted to confirm it to be sure. Does Shacklebolt know?"

"Yes, but I asked him to keep it a secret, because I'm ashamed to be that crazy bitch's daughter," I explained. "I have to assume she wasn't always crazy."

"Narcissa assured me that her sister was always a bit touched in the head, but not to the degree of madness she exhibited towards the end. I can't imagine that being in Azkaban helped her already unsettled mind. I'm sorry you have to be related to that woman."

"I am too, but we cannot choose our relatives, Severus. But it was deeply satisfying to see the look of shock on Lucius's face when I showed him that I am just as pureblood as him. He apologized, but I think it will be some time to forgive him for what his family has put me through over the years."

"Hence, the early cancellation of your date," Severus concluded. "Well, the only question you have to ask yourself is whether or not you wish to go on more dates with him."

I nodded. I didn't really have an answer for him, or myself for that matter, and if I didn't know for sure, then I couldn't commit to either him or Severus. We talked for some more, and Lucius joined us for dessert. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" I snapped. I turned to Lucius, and he couldn't quite meet my eyes when I looked at him. "Lucius, I'm sorry I bailed on our date. But Severus cast the medical charm and I'm pregnant, like a month along."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Severus before concealing his emotions. "Well played, Severus. You go and fuck her and ensure she chooses you, I respect that as a Slytherin. But now, you have a kid on the way. How nice for you, just what I'm sure you always wanted. But you never were going to choose me or Draco, were you, Hermione?"

"I never said that," I said calmly. "I'm not ready to commit to either of you. Draco was too immature for me, or so I thought. But I can assure you that I won't coddle _my_ son or daughter the way you indulged _your_ son."

Lucius then looked at me with some hope in his eyes. "Then...then there is still a chance for us? I'm willing to do whatever it takes to gain your trust again, darling."

I stood and Lucius rose to meet me. I hugged him, and said softly, "Listen, Lucius. Whether I marry you or Severus, it has no bearing on this child. He needs to be in this child's life as his or her's father, that is non negotiable. If you can't accept that, then there really is nothing more to discuss between us."

Lucius looked from me to Severus and smiled. "I accept the terms. I'm sorry for being bitter, darling. I just wish that your child was mine."

"I know," I kissed him. "And it's okay. I care for you too, just let me decide on my own terms who I want to be exclusive to."

Lucius caressed my cheek, and kissed me softly. He purred in my ear, "And if I came to you tonight, would you accept me?"

I looked to Severus, and shook my head. "Some other night, I promise. I think I need to be with Severus tonight."

Lucius kissed me deeply, and I moaned into the kiss as he molded me to him. "I will dream of you, darling."

I blushed, and stroked his cock through his pants. "Mmm. He's happy to see me. Soon, boy, I promise."

Lucius chuckled. "Good. Now, go. I have to go work this off. But you two have fun."

Severus and I went for a swim in the ocean, and made love on the shoreline as the waves crashed around us. The stars shone down on us, and it was a truly beautiful, magical moment as he moved within me, slowly, rhymically, in and out of me. We rinsed off, dressed, and walked hand in hand back to the mansion where we slept all night in each other's arms. The only thing that bothered me was this: how in the world could I choose just one wizard when I strong feelings for them both?


	18. The Second Rose Ceremony

Hermione

I didn't have the usual nervousness for this date, as I did the other ones, because it was to be with Severus this time, and I knew what to expect. Still, I decided to not dress modestly, because I knew he would like it.

My bachelors eyed me intently as I walked down the stairs as the cameras followed me. I picked up the rose, and offered it to Severus.

"I would be honored to accept it," Severus said. He leaned in, and whispered, "Was it your idea to deliberately wear your House color tonight?"

I laughed. "Hell yes. Got a problem with that, snake boy?"

"Hardly. It belongs on the floor of my bedroom," Severus replied, without breaking his stoic demeanor. Nott did his spiel for the audience, and then we left for the date.

Severus took my hand in his, and we apparated to a classy jazz club that he knew in New York City. Severus gave the password to the doorman, and inside, it was designed in the style of an old fashioned speakeasy. The only thing that was different was that there were no cigarettes or cigars in evidence, because of the anti-tobacco laws that muggles put into place.

Sexy jazz was being played by the band, but they weren't on the main stage, and I wondered why as Severus sat us down in one of the booths.

A waitress in a silvery flapper dress flounced over, and asked, "Hey dollface, what'll it be for ya? Firewhisky? Wine? Butterbeer?"

It was obvious that the witch was working for a tip, but Severus wasn't falling for it. "Merlot, for myself, Pearl. And...a tonic for my date."

The girl's eyes went wide as she seemed to notice me for the first time. "Oh, no spirits for ya, honey?" She asked.

"Well, considering that I'm pregnant, no alcohol for me, thanks," I stated. "My _husband_ and I are celebrating."

I loved the look of defeat on her young face. "I will get it right away, honey."

When she left, Severus smirked. "You were jealous of Chloe."

"Yes, so what?"  
"Nothing, I like that you care."  
"Why are we here?"  
"Just watch the stage."

Upbeat jazzy band music started to be played, and burlesque dancers began strutting their stuff. The dance was sexy and graceful at the same time. I was transfixed by it all, because I had certainly heard about burlesque dancing, but never seen it live before. Our drinks were put in front of us, but I didn't notice, so transfixed was I in watching the choreography. When it was done, I clapped along with everyone else.

Severus was smiling at me, and asked, "Did you enjoy the show? I know you dance yourself so I figured you would enjoy such entertainment."

"Oh yes, it's actually quite entertaining, thank you so much for bringing me here, Severus," I said happily.

Couples were starting to dance on the dance floor, and Severus stood, and held out his hand to me. "May I have this dance?"

I saw that the dance was the tango, and I had no idea how to dance it. "I don't know the steps," I confessed, taking his offered hand.

Severus led me out to the dance floor, and he said, "Just follow my lead. I will guide you through my body. Call it an exercise in trust if you must."

I laughed. "Okay, I will."

He led me subtly through the steps, and all the while we stared into each other's eyes as we danced. Then the world around us began to fall away, and my heart sped up as I could feel myself not just immensely enjoying myself, but if any one could pin point the time when we began to fall in love with one another on a deeper level, it was that night.

The dance ended, and he led me back to our booth. We paid our bill, and left. We went to Coney Island, and Severus won me a blue haired stuffed unicorn I called Blinky at the gun shootout game. I won him a stuffed dragon he called Sal at the dart balloon booth. We rode some of the rides until my morning sickness reared its ugly head and I couldn't take it any more. But the last ride we rode, we rode the Ferris wheel, and as it stopped at the top, and the stars twinkled above us, Severus grabbed me and kissed me. I buried my hands in his hair as I deepened the kiss, turning it even more passionate.

He growled against my mouth, and said breathlessly, "You tempt me beyond reason, lioness. What are you doing to me, witch?"

"I'm loving you."  
He cupped my breasts with his hands and flicked my nipples through the sequined fabric of my dress. "And I will love you intensely when we get back to my room. But for now, a kiss will have to suffice."

The Ferris wheel car began to move and Severus kissed me briefly squeezing a breast to tease me further. I pouted. "Pity. I was hoping to have had more time to play with your wand."

Severus winked. "Oh, you will. But not here. Such a shame we have no invisibility cloak to hide how badly I wish for you to ride me somewhere public."

I blushed. "Severus! Not in front of Blinky and Sal! My goodness, you will scar our babies for life."

Severus laughed. "Oh, well, we can't have the fluffy products of our love knowing how their mum and dad brought them into this world now can we?"

I giggled. "No, we can't. I never knew you were so funny, Severus. Or that you were so passionate. I never would have guessed."

The Ferris wheel car lowered itself to the ground, and the carnival worker un latched our bar. Severus shrugged, helping me out of the car. "I never had good cause to be...myself in your school days, and in the war," He answered after a long pause as we walked to a discreet spot to disapparate.

I hugged both of our plush animals to me, and sighed. "Me neither, I suppose. My life could have been so different without Hogwarts. I probably would have become a dentist like my adopted parents, or pursued ballet as a career. Maybe study at Julliard if I was accepted into the program. Who knows? But then, we never would have met, and I have never regretted that, even when I didn't understand why you killed Albus Dumbledore."

Severus paused in his tracks. "Did you hate me for a time?"

I thought long and hard on it before answering. "I...I felt betrayed, and hurt, because I defended you for years to everyone, even my friends. But in the back of my mind, I think I knew that there had to be a damned good reason for you killing him. But...you must have deeply resented him, because you can't use a death curse unless you mean it deep in your heart, that your opponent deserves death. I learned that in D.A.D.A classes, not a book, by the way."

"Are you familiar with the term euthanasia?" Severus asked. I nodded. "Dumbledore would have succumbed to a wasting curse if I had not contained it to his left hand. But he would have died in excruciating pain otherwise. The old fool contracted it trying to destroy the Gaunt family ring. He also wanted his death public, and I was to be the one to perform the killing curse on him."

I couldn't breathe as the hard truth of it hit me hard. No wonder Severus resented Albus Dumbledore on so many levels! I scowled. "Are you sure he wasn't a Slytherin?"

"Who can say? But you know the truth of it now, the whole truth. I would never lie to you about any part of my life," Severus said firmly. "Are you ready to go back to the mansion?"

I looped my arm through his, and cradled our 'fluffy children,' to my chest as he was about to turn on the spot, and I said, "Wait, we can't apparate. We have to take the yacht back because I'm...too nauseous from the rides."

Severus groaned. He explained the situation, lying smoothly to the camera crew. I feigned nausea and acted like I would vomit at any moment. We traveled back to the mansion on the yacht, but as we came to the threshold, Severus swung me into his arms, bridal style, and carried me across the threshold, and up the grand staircase, kissing me senseless the entire time as he carried me to his bedroom, and once inside, we gave in to our pent up passions for one another, and made passionate love all night long...


	19. Confused Feelings

Hermione

Over the next two months, I steadily dated both Severus and Lucius, and while I felt absolute loyalty to Severus, because I carried his child, my heart was beginning to develop feelings towards Lucius Malfoy as well. He was outgoing, sophisticated, treated me like a gentleman, and even when we fought on occasion, it was usually over some silly misunderstanding, and we were able to resolve it.

When the cameras were on us, I maintained the glamour that my stomach was as flat as the day I arrived in the mansion, but in reality, I sported a small bump that gave no doubt of my pregnant status. I took regular anti-nausea potions, and did yoga on the beach every morning after my meditation with Lucius. Severus preferred weight lifting and cardio rather than the more Eastern methods of physical fitness that Lucius preferred. After yoga, I swam naked in the ocean, and Lucius and I would play or make love. We took long walks, just enjoying each other's company, and I discovered that I rather liked this quiet, contemplative side to Lucius Malfoy.

Severus and I shared more intellectual pursuits like fine art, music, obscure magical knowledge that sometimes delved into the dark arts, and we would often spend hours in the library just studying, and getting excited about our discoveries. I was growing to love them both, and as the roses dwindled with each successive date, I felt more of a pressure to choose one of them.

But I worried about this because in my heart, I almost wanted to just forgo tradition and marry them both. My parents were dead, their parents were as well. Draco was Lucius's only other living relative save Andromeda and Teddy Tonks, Remus Lupin's son. Who the hell cared if I carried on this polyamorous affair after the cameras stopped rolling?

I was reading a book out on the pool deck when Severus came out, shirtless from his workout, and he must have sensed my disquiet, because he sat beside me, and asked, "Are you alright? It's not the child is it?"

I looked up from the book of spells I was reading, and sighed. "No, it's not the baby. It's...well, it's you, it's Lucius, it's being with you both. I...I think I love you both, and it is getting closer and closer to where I am going to be expected to decide to commit to one of you."

Severus lifted my chin with his finger, so I would meet his eyes. "Hermione, listen to me. You know how I feel about you, about our child. Do I want you to choose me? Of course, I do. But I have no right to force you in any way. I will say that I will never leave the mother of my child, never. You're stuck with me, lioness, like it or not."

I chuckled. "I _do_ like it. But I just don't want to trap you with a baby, and--"

He kissed me, and drew away from me quickly. "You are not. I'm a patient man, lioness. I waited years for you. What is two more months? But if you do decide on me, come find me, and tell me."

He reached over and lovingly stroked my gradually swelling belly. He then kissed my forehead, and went back inside the mansion, wiping at his sweaty chest with the towel he had wrapped around his neck. I went inside as well, and used the restroom for the umpteenth time.

Dinner was a rather quiet affair as always, but I knew that I had to talk with Lucius about my feelings, and I hoped that he was agreeable to talk with me, because lately, he has been at odds with Severus for whatever unknown reason.

I caught him going into the library to do some work regarding his governorship of Hogwarts. "Lucius, can we talk privately?" I asked.

He rose an eyebrow, and said, "Sure. I have to file some memorandums for my office so my secretaries know how I expect my office to be run while I'm incommunicado here."

"Can I help?"

I knew that he wanted to protest, but since my job as the Minister's Undersecretary was just as high profile as his, if not more so, he agreed. We worked alongside each other, occasionally getting touchy feely with one another.

But eventually, we got it done, and Lucius sat back and asked, "So, what did you want to talk about? It isn't the baby is it?"

"No, he or she is fine," I answered. "No, I wanted to talk about us."

Lucius nodded. "Me too. In fact, it is the reason me and Severus have been at odds. I would like us both to...well, have you. He wants to be possessive and said that he would much prefer to have you to himself."

"But I would be your mistress."

"Well, you probably should marry your child's father, Hermione," Lucius confessed. "But let me put it this way: Severus has been playing second fiddle to me ever since we were at Hogwarts together. I was able to marry Narcissa, had a son with her, had the family life, all of that. But he has not. If you agreed to commit to both of us, the scales would balance, so to speak. He would have his family, and we can continue with what we have together."

I got up to pace restlessly. "I don't know, Lucius. Isn't that deceitful? It undermines what marriage means for me: to forsake all others to be with my husband for life. Based on his past, I think he deserves that level of loyalty."

Lucius's face fell, and he looked utterly defeated. "Hermione, please. I love you, and I _know_ that you love me. I see it in every look, every touch, every time I kiss you, like this," He kissed me softly, slowly, dipping his tongue into my mouth briefly to taste me. "Every time I make love to you. You love me, and I love you. Why ever would you reject what is such a beautiful bond between us?"

I cried then. He came up to me, and I tried to stop him from holding me, but I couldn't stop him. He was right: I did love him. But then the idea came to me: what if I tried to have them at once? Why else was I being intimate with them if I wasn't deciding on who I wanted to choose for my husband, ultimately? The idea seemed absolutely brilliant in my mind.

I looked up at Lucius and said, "Can we test how it will be? I want you both to come to me. We will make love at once, and we can all see how it will be, and if we like it."

Lucius smiled. "Severus won't like it. But I will certainly pass on the message. I love the idea. But what if you still like the idea of having two wizards at the same time?"

I sighed. "Then I will marry Severus, and do as you wish: continue what we have going on between us. My child gets two fathers, and one very loved, lucky mother."

Lucius caressed my cheek, tracing my lips with his thumb. "Oh yes, very _loved_ ," He kissed my forehead, "Very _happy_ ," My eyelids, "Very _cherished_ ," My cheeks, "And very... _desired_." He kissed my lips last. "And in return, I will love only you, my darling. Always."

My mouth opened underneath his as he slid his hands underneath my dress, and pushed my panties aside. Not surprisingly, my pussy was soaking wet already, and all he did so far was kiss me. Good pregnancy hormones there: you are always horny if you aren't in pain, leaky, or nauseous. I unbundled his belt, and freed his cock from his trousers. I gave it a few healthy strokes, and he slid it in, making us both gasp from the pleasure.

I put the glamour on to flatten my belly, and he laid me down on the library table as he took me fast and hard. We were soon moaning and reaching our climaxes. Lucius kissed me slowly, softly, as he held himself inside of me as he came deep inside of me.

"I love you, darling lioness."  
"You too, charming snake."

He thrust slightly inside of me, chuckling. "Oh? I'm merely charming, am I?"

I moan at the friction. "Sexy...utterly irresistible snake."

Lucius kissed me, nipping at my lower lip playfully as he pulled out of me. He cleaned us both magically, and he put his pants,and briefs back on again, and zipped himself back up.

"Good. I'll see you soon," Lucius said, winking as he left the room.

I found my panties on the floor under the table, and slipped them back on. I took my usual owl messages, and worked via email in my bedroom for a while just to have something constructive to do. I also told Kingsley that I was fine, and that I was getting a regular tan between my dates.

Me: _When I come back to work, I'll probably be as brown as you._

Kingsley: 😆 _Gods, I hope not. You're pretty as you are, Hermione, and I say that as a friend only, not your boss._

Me: _I have your reports that I'm sending via the attachment. Have a great holiday in Cornwall with Andy. Take lots of pictures of his little sandcastles._

Kingsley: _I will, thank you. I'll tell him his Aunty Hermione says hi._

Me: Good. _Thank you, sir._  
Kingsley: _You too, Miss. Granger_.

Andy was Kingsley's seven year old son. Unfortunately, Jocasta, Kingsley's wife, was killed on her way home from the market as she was driving back home from London. A team of deatheaters killed her simply because she was a muggleborn witch; it was a shame, she was a very sweet, warm hearted woman, who treated me like her surrogate daughter as soon as we met at a charity ball to honor those lost in the last wizarding war.

I heard Lucius and Severus arguing...again. I knew it was about me, and the reasons behind why they both felt the need to be right. I tuned them out and decided to take a bath. Then they both came in, and that was when things began to get really interesting between all three of us...


	20. Confused Feelings Pt. 2

Severus

The black haired wizard couldn't believe that Hermione was the one suggesting that they sleep together at one time. Was she under the Imperious Curse, or had she taken a complete leave of her senses?

He looked up from his latest potions research, and scowled at his cousin, and now rival for Hermione's heart.

"What did you _do_ to her?" He leveled his most intimidating glare at Lucius. The one that most students recoiled in fear from.

"Lots of things," Lucius said smugly. "But I assure you none of them magical in nature."

The man had a bloody cheek! "The fact that you draw breath is a testament to my mercy, Lucius. But I assure you that my patience has limits."

Lucius put his hands on his hips. "Severus, she wants to try it. Just _try_ it. If she hates it, we never have to do it again."

"Bullshit. I _know_ you, Lucius," Severus stood, glaring at him. "This is all a clear scheme to steal her for yourself!"

"Steal? _Steal_ her?? I'm not the one who got her pregnant, now did I?!" Lucius snarled. "You played it cool, and sat back, playing on her personal crush for you, and then the storm hit. You went to her room that first night, you fucked her, and because I share a few tender moments with her, you suddenly believe yourself to have ownership of her? Give me a break, Severus! Don't you get it?? You won. It's your _child_ , your _witch_. Checkmate as they say in chess. All I want is a part of her heart, and that is all."

"What about Narcissa? What about that first child you conveniently paid a grievous amount of galleons to 'get rid of?' That was mine as well, or did you think I would forget about that?" Severus demanded, going in for the kill this time.

Lucius's face paled at that, and Severus saw tears fall down his cousin's face. "You...you _can't_ tell her about D...Dora. Please, Severus, I'm begging you. Can't you see that I love Hermione too?"

Severus glared at his cousin. "I loved Cissa' too, and you had our _daughter_ killed!"

"Blame my father!" Lucius cried, his tears falling openly now. "I had _nothing_ to do with it, other than telling him that my fiancee carried your child."

"You bastard," Severus drawled. He hated that he was crying as well, but he was too enraged to notice, or care. "She would be old enough for her own family by now if she had lived. Oh, that's right, you didn't tell Draco about his long dead half sister, didn't you??"

Lucius looked utterly defeated then. He sank to his knees and sobbed. "No. Gods, Severus. Why? Is this payback for all of those girls in school? I was a kid for Merlin's sake!"

"Fine. Get up, and be a man, Lucius," Severus snarled, yanking him up roughly. "We will do it your way for one night, but if you dare try to steal Hermione from me, I will not hesitate to dredge up Dora's ghost again. We will see just where her heart truly lies. But if she chooses me, you will leave us be."

Lucius wiped at his eyes, and tried to hug him. At first, he didn't want to touch him, but he allowed it in the end, because he needed one last chance to prove his worthiness to his lioness. If he failed this time, he would definitely tell Hermione everything; about the abortion, Abraxus Malfoy shaming him, Narcissa being reduced to tears when her future father in law demanded she go along with the abortion to 'protect the honor of both of their family's.'

He brushed past Lucius and stomped back into the mansion. Lucius soon followed him, and they made it to Hermione's bathroom where she was bathing and relaxing in her huge spa tub.

  
Hermione looked up from her tub, and asked, "What is going on, guys? Why are you both here?"

Severus began to undress and when he was completely naked, he entered the tub, and lifted her on to his lab. Lucius undressed, and got in on the other side, and cupped her breasts from behind, teasing her rose bud nipples until they were perfect, erect bulbs. Severus claimed her mouth, plunging his tongue into her mouth without mercy or pity. If she wanted this, he wouldn't deny it to her.

Lucius trailed his hand down her middle, and began to massage her clit in minute, teasing circles.

"Oh, gods...yesss," She moaned.

Lucius purred in her ear. "Which one of us gets your front, darling?"

"Severus."  
Severus smirked. "Of course."   
"I will get your rear, lovely. I promise it will feel amazing, darling," Lucius reassured her. "Go ahead, cousin."

He entered her by wrapping her legs around him, and gasping at how damned tight and wet she was. He kissed her passionately, driving his tongue into her mouth as he thrust into her for all he was worth, revelling in how tight her inner walls felt around his cock. She felt nothing short of perfect. But maybe that was because he was in love with her, and had been for a long time. He thrust fast and deep into her over and over again before filling her with his seed to the brim.

They finished bathing, and drained the tub. He impaled her on his length again as she began to ride him. Then Lucius began to kiss her deeply, and he whispered instructions in her ear. She leaned forward, and Lucius prepped her ass. When she was ready, Lucius slid inside her, and Hermione cried out in pleasure.

"Does it hurt, darling?" Lucius asked.

"No, it feels...beautiful, both of you inside of me," Hermione breathed. "Please don't stop."

They obliged her, taking her every which way, until they collapsed in a large heap of sweaty limbs on the bed...

🌹----

Hermione

I laid in between my two lovers, and felt...strange. I delicately extracted myself from Lucius's arms. I went to go pee, brush my teeth, and I padded naked out to my personal balcony.

I had to choose, I had to stop beating around the bush and just do it; tempus fugit, and all of that rot. The balmy breeze off of the coast of the island calmed my tumultuous thoughts, and heart. I went back inside, and looked at each of my wizards asleep. Both of them would make some witch very, very happy. But who did I want deep in my heart?

I got out my wand, and murmured, "Legilimens."

Lucius had had a childhood much like Draco's: spoiled, privileged, rich. Save for his murderous deatheater days, he had never known difficult days. But he was lying about his faithfulness: he would never stay in one witch's bed forever. I gave it five years, no more. Could I really marry such a man? The answer was no. My adoptive parents taught me better than that. I ended my scan of Lucius's mind.

Severus's mind was guarded, but when he sensed my presence, he let me examine...everything. He had had a daughter with Narcissa. Grandsire Malfoy had paid a lot of hush hush galleons to the healers at St. Mungos to abort their child. I then saw Severus's own childhood.

" _No, my love_ ," Severus said in my mind. " _Not now. When we are together, I will reveal my past fully, not before. I want you to choose me of your own free will. Now, come to bed."_

 _"No, yours,"_ I argued. " _Let me sleep in your arms alone, please."_

Severus woke up, and I quietly slipped into one of my white robes, and we left my bedroom. When we got to his bedroom, and we slept in each other's arms.

He kissed my forehead, and we laid in each other's arms, truly content for the first time in a very long time. We had made our choice of one another long ago. The only thing that remained was telling Lucius at the finale when it came time for me to decide who I wanted to spend the rest of my days with. But I could not help who I loved, because ultimately, the heart wants what the heart wants, and that is the way of things...


	21. Finale Night

Hermione

The night had officially come where I was to present my final rose, and it would be to my choice of wizard. I chose a classy black velvet gown with beaded, gauzy long sleeves that had a scooped back, and I know would please Severus, because it was right up his alley designwise.

Both Lucius and Severus waited patiently, as they watched me come down the stairs.

Theodore Nott was waiting, and he began his program: "Welcome viewers to the finale of the bachelorette. You all have waited for it, and are eagerly waiting for Miss. Granger to make her ultimate choice. Will she choose one, or neither of them? Well, that is the question we will have answered tonight."

He turned to me, and asked, "Miss. Granger. Have you decided which bachelor you want to be with?"

I looked from Lucius to Severus, and I picked up the final rose. I thought long and hard about what I knew of each man. I touched my glamoured flat belly briefly, and walked over to Severus. He looked down at me, and gave nothing away on his face as he took my silently offered rose from my hand.

Lucius looked on in complete and utter shock. He came over to me, and hugged me gently. "I love you, Hermione. Please, please choose me."

"I can't, Lucius. I love him."

"I know. Take care of her, little brother," Lucius said, shaking Severus's hand.

Severus nodded. "I will."

Lucius walked off to be interviewed for his last confessional, leaving Severus alone with me. He kissed me softly, holding me close. He whispered in my ear, "How is our little one tonight?"

I smiled up at him, and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. "Sleeping peacefully inside me. I think he or she is happy with the outcome."

Severus kissed my cheek. "I am as well. When we are away from the cameras there is something I want to ask you."

"I already accept. You don't have to ask me," I answered.

Severus smiled. "That was not the question. But I accept your answer nonetheless. No, it has to do with last night."

My eyes widened. "It's okay, I'm ready to see your past, Severus. No more secrets."

Severus sighed heavily. "I...I have spilled a lot of blood as a deatheater. Even in the service of the Order my hands are not bloodless. Are you sure you wish to know all about me, and be mine regardless?"

"I swear it," I vowed.  
A pure white circle of energy bound us briefly, making my vow unbreakable.

"Very well. We will look at the memories later," Severus promised. "But now, our adoring public."

I looped my arm through his, and giggled. "Behave yourself, brat. Play nice for the cameras, and we can get this over with."

"As my lioness commands."

We did our interviews, took pictures, and soon, we were left blessedly alone in the great white marble mansion. We went to his bedroom, and in his pensieve he showed me everything. His childhood, his school life, _everything_. The more I saw, the more I respected and admired him more, because he survived so much, and gained so little in his life. How could I do anything less than give him the life he deserved at long last?

We were both crying at the end of the memories, but I held him in my arms, and soothed his hurts by just being there, and loving him. Tomorrow is another day, the future is now, but in the end, I knew that I made the right, and only, logical choice. I had my Slytherin Prince, he had his Gryffindor Princess, at long last. I was only happy that I had made his dreams come true, and love, that dream long since forgotten years ago by a heartbroken Slytherin boy, was embraced at last by his destined Slytherin Princess, and his heart was mended and whole for the first time in his life...

The End


	22. End Of Story Time

Hermione

"Yay! Mummy, read it again! Read it again!" Isadora, my seven year old daughter exclaimed. "Read it so Dori can hear it in your tum tummy."

I kissed my daughter on the forehead. I rubbed my sixth month bump where Dorian, my unborn son resided. "If I read it again, will you promise to go right to sleep?"

My daughter giggled, her amber eyes alight with happiness. "Yes, mummy, I promise. Daddy said if I don't then he will make me drink that gross sleeper potion."

I laughed. "Well, you know he will, so you best be good, Dora. Now, where is Blinky and Sal?"

My daughter picked up the blue haired unicorn plush and Severus's green snake plush toy from Coney Island. He named his 'fluffy son,' Sal after Salazar Slytherin, of course, my husband's strange sense of humor at work at the time. Blinky I chose to be quirky at the time he won it for me. She hugged her fluffy relatives, and I began my very censored, clean version about how I reunited with her father after years apart, and how we came to live in both England, and our deserted paradise in the Florida Keys. 

"Now, it all began with your Aunt Ginny telling me about how your mummy was stressed at work, and needed to 'live a little,' " I began. 

"Did you always love daddy, mummy?" Dora asked innocently. I saw Severus in the doorway, and he kissed the top of my head before answering, "Oh no, little asphodel. Your mummy was an insufferable know-it-all like you. But it made me like her no less for it deep down here," He touched his heart to illustrate.

"Yay! Daddy always loved mummy," Isadora pointed out in the matter of fact way children sometimes believe things to be true. 

Severus smoothed back her curly black hair, and smiled warmly. "Yes, I suppose he did. But daddy was scared to love her at first, and it took years to realize what you know already my little brain picking spider."

Dora yawned. "If I'm a spider, so are you, daddy."

Severus and I looked at each other and laughed. We tucked our daughter in her bed, and put on her starry nightlight that projected moons and stars on her bedroom walls. 

When we were alone, Severus kissed me softly, longingly. "Is our other stargazer faring well?"

"He is fine. Soon, he will be out and about, annoying his older sister as all younger brothers do," I assured my husband. 

We went to our bedroom and got ready for bed for the night. Severus spooned me from behind and kissed my temple. "I love you, witch, so much."

"I love you too, wizard. I'm just sorry it took us years to get here is all," I replied. 

"Me too."  
"Good night, brat."  
"Good night, git."

With that, we slept, secure in our love. Draco eventually married Ginny after she caught Harry and Ron making out one holiday at the Burrow. Apparently, everyone in the family knew that Harry and Ron were bisexual but Ginny herself. She was now happy at Malfoy Manor with their twin sons Castor and Pollux. Lavender Brown ended up overdosing on hard drugs, and was found dead in an alleyway in Whitechapel. 

I eventually took over Minerva McGonagall's job as Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts when she retired, and I divide my time between Prince Manor and Hogwarts, thanking my lucky stars it all worked out for me in the end. Lucius Malfoy eventually 'found god,' and traveled to the Himalayas to become a monk. No one has seen him since the bachelorette show stopped filming. 

All in all, things worked out as they should, and for once, me and Severus had achieved the happy ending that we both needed, and thanked our lucky stars every day that for us at least, life was as it should be; all we have to do now is take life as it comes, and savor it as the gift that it is, and realize that tomorrow is another day, after all...

The End


End file.
